In A New Light
by WannaHoldYourHand
Summary: After Kurt goes through some relationship troubles and is comforted by non other than his former bully Dave Karofsky, he starts to see Dave in a new light and tries giving him a chance at friendship. But can things lead to more when certain feelings are uncovered and can Kurt help his new closet-case friends come to terms with himself? Kurtosky
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N] So I kind of stopped writing for ages because of exams and revision and all the jazz and by the time I got back around to it, I'd lost interest in my stories. So I thought I'd start fresh, and this idea actually came to me whilst I was sitting in an exam twiddling my thumbs. I've got quite a few ideas for where this could lead and so I hope it turns out alright. Oh, and just so everyone knows, I do like Blaine (and Darren Criss. Starkid all the way!) and when I write Blaine like I have in this chapter I feel like a traitor. But it's part of the plot and had to happen so please don't kill me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have started writing a second one and I plan to put it up if I get no negative feedback on this one. But please feel free to give any constructive critism or good reviews. I thrive off both! I'm waffling, so I'm going to let you read it now! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel's life was perfect as far as he was concerned. He had a perfect family who loved him and supported him on all of his decisions and choices. He had amazing friends who were always there for him and accepted him despite his flaws. He had an amazing boyfriend who called him before bed and complimented him spontaneously to make him feel good. He'd finally returned to McKinley after his bully had apologised and was now being protected by 'The Bullywhips'. No one touched him any more. They didn't even say the hurtful things that they'd usually say when he strutted confidently down the corridor. His life was perfect.

However, his dad had always said that if something was too good to be true then it probably wasn't. And of course, his dad was always right.

It had been a month since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley and he was already hyped up on the plans he was arranging to stay in touch with Blaine. Although they called and texted one another regularly, Kurt wanted more time with his boyfriend. He wanted to be able to meet him face to face. He wanted to feel Blaine's firm grasp on his hand and his kisses littering his face. He didn't want to drift apart from Blaine.

His original plan was to surprise Blaine after school. Blaine had texted him and said not to call or text because he had Warbler practise and he had to be 100% focused so he was as prepared as he could be for regionals. Kurt took this as the perfect opportunity to drive to Dalton and surprise Blaine. He drove the fairly long journey there and planned to wait until he thought his practise would be over, checking his appearance several times in the mirror before getting out of the car and heading into the building. He was quite early considering that the Warblers didn't usually finish for another 20 minutes, but he was willing to wait. He was surprised to see that Wes was there, strolling down the corridor in Kurt's direction. He gave Kurt a friendly smile.

"Hey, Kurt. Long time, no see. How's McKinley?" he asked.

"Oh, it's great. I did love Dalton, but I guess I really missed my friends. Erm, aren't the Warblers practising tonight?" Kurt replied, his head cocked to one side in confusion. Wes was one of the upperclassmen who was on the council for the group and he was meant to attend every practise.

"No, practise is tomorrow," Wes explained, narrowing his eyes with curiosity at the blue eyed boy.

"I see. Have you seen Blaine then? I kind of came to surprise him, but I thought he was at practise."

"He's probably in his dorm. I think he was helping Sebastian practise his solo," Wes told him.

"Sebastian?" asked Kurt, curiously. Blaine had never mentioned anybody called Sebastian, nor was there a Sebastian attending Dalton when Kurt was there, as far as he knew.

"Yeah, new Warbler. He's been here a couple of weeks now and Blaine's sort of took him under his wing. They get on surprisingly well considering Blaine's used to getting all of the solos," he said with a chuckle. Kurt forced a chuckle too.

"Thanks, Wes. It's been good seeing you! Good luck with regionals."

"And you Kurt. Hope you find Blaine!"

With that, Kurt took off in the direction of the dorms. He guessed that technically helping someone with a solo was Warbler practise, so Blaine hadn't exactly lied to him, but he hadn't said he was with this Sebastian. And if Blaine had took the new kid under his wing then why hadn't he told Kurt? He told Kurt everything that happened at Dalton. Kurt hadn't even known there was a new kid!

He found his way to the dorm and was about to knock when he heard voices. One he could tell was Blaine's, but the other he didn't recognise and assumed was Sebastian's.

"Look, I can't keep doing this. I feel bad," Kurt heard Blaine say.

"But you want it, Blaine. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," said the mystery voice.

"Seb, I can't keep lying to him. He's my boyfriend!"

Kurt now understood that they were discussing him, but what was Blaine lying about? About Warbler practise? Because Kurt was pretty sure this was the only time he'd lied about that.

"Blaine, he's not going to find out. C'mon, don't worry about it," said Sebastian. There was a short pause before he continued. "I want you Blaine and you want me. Kurt won't find out about us. Unless you plan on telling him?"

"God no! It'd break his heart..." Blaine muttered.

"Then it's all good. We carry on with this and we don't tell anybody. That way we both get what we want and nobody gets hurt."

"I don't know..."

"Will this help?" Sebastian said, his voice only just loud enough for Kurt to hear it. Then it was quiet and Kurt's heart was pounding hard against his chest. He knew what was going on. He knew what the conversation had meant, but he had to be sure. He left it a couple of seconds, but when he heard a small whimper followed by a moan he slowly pushed the door open. The boys didn't notice that Kurt was watching them and continued their embrace. Kurt stood in the doorway, watching as his boyfriend kissed another boy, his hands clutching the taller boy's back and his eyes shut tightly. They boy, named Sebastian, had one hand cupping Blaine's face and the other loosening his gelled hair. They were both leaning on one arm of a sofa, Sebastian nearly sitting on it with Blaine on top of him. Kurt took in the sight as the two continued the kiss, his eyes tearing and his heart pounding. He wasn't sure whether to stop them, to inform them that he was there or to just run and not say anything. He thought the second option was best for now as he couldn't think of talking to Blaine. How long had this been going on? How long had he been flat out lying to Kurt?

Kurt turned and ran as quietly as possible away from the scene, leaving the two boys oblivious to the fact that he was even there.

* * *

His eyes were glazed with tears as he reached his car and he rested his head against the steering wheel, allowing tears to fall. He had to get away from there, but he didn't want to go home. He couldn't face his dad or Carole or Finn asking him what the matter was. Instead he just drove, not particularly knowing where he was going. He found himself at the park in the end and settled himself on a bench, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them.

He'd caught his boyfriend cheating on him. He didn't know what the correct reaction was. Should he be yelling and shouting at Blaine or crying to himself? Should he be eating ice cream and watching sad films or playing sad songs on his iPod? Right at the moment he didn't want to think. Blaine was right. Finding out had broken his heart. He thought that Blaine loved him and cared about him. He thought he was 'The One'. Obviously, Kurt didn't read the signs right, because Sebastian had said that Blaine wanted him and he didn't disagree. Why wasn't Kurt good enough for him?

He was too busy in his own thoughts to notice his surroundings. His head was still tucked into his knees and he let out a few sniffs and whimpers as he attempted to control his tears. He suddenly jumped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hummel?" said the low voice and Kurt's head snapped up to see his former bully, Dave Karofsky, standing with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his letterman jacket. His eyebrows were raised as his surveyed Kurt's tear stained face and messy hair.

Kurt wasn't scared that he was alone with Dave Karofsky. After the whole Bullywhips and Dave's apology not long ago, Kurt believed that Dave was truly sorry and he'd not been horrible to Kurt since. In fact, Dave seemed happier than he was before, even though he hid it behind his serious face and clenched fists.

"David," Kurt mumbled, his voice sounding slightly hoarse.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked with genuine concern. "You look rough."

Kurt's response was burying his head back in his jeans and continuing to sob. Dave cursed himself for that comment and immediately corrected himself.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that! Please don't cry!" Dave said and Kurt sniffed in.

"No, it's not that," Kurt muttered. "It's not you, I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset and things are starting to settle in."

Dave took a seat beside Kurt and offered him a sad smile. "You wanna talk about it?"

Kurt glanced at Dave with confusion. "I don't think you want to hear about my problems, David."

"Try me," challenged Dave. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about sharing this issue with Dave. He barely knew him that well and he wasn't sure how comfortable Dave would be with Kurt talking about his boyfriend.

"It's about Blaine," Kurt murmured, watching Dave's expression to see if he'd change his mind about it.

"What did he do? He being an ass?" Dave asked, frowning.

"He... ch-cheated," Kurt stammered, before covering his face with his hands and allowing some silent tears to fall.

"He..." started Dave, furrowing his brow as he comprehended the information. "He did what?"

"I went to Dalton to surprise him after Warbler practise and it turned out Warbler practise wasn't even on. He lied about it. So I went to find him and he was talking to this guy. I didn't really get what he was saying at first, he was talking about lying to me. I thought it was maybe about Warbler practise, but then they were talking about wanting each other. Blaine said he felt bad, but then the other guy k-kissed him. They didn't know I saw. I got out of there before they could find out," Kurt explained. He wasn't sure why he was telling this to his former-bully, but it felt good telling someone. "I thought he loved me..."

"Kurt... that is fucked up! What the fuck is wrong with that preppy dip-shit?" Dave exclaimed, hesitating about comforting Kurt and ending with just turning slightly and giving his arm a comforting squeeze. Kurt gave a feeble smile at his attempt at comfort and Dave's name for Blaine.

"I guess I'm just not good enough for him?" Kurt questioned to himself.

"Not good enough? How could you not be good enough for someone? You're like... fucking amazing! Preppy is some fucking idiot. I don't see how someone could give up on a boyfriend like you," the jock said, attempting to shut himself up before he said something he really regretted.

"Thanks... I don't even know why you're listening to me moan. You don't have to suffer from my troubles."

Dave shook his head immediately. "No, don't worry about it. I know we've not exactly got the best past, but if you need someone to have a good rant to then I'm a good ear."

Kurt was about to thank David when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He straightened his leg to retrieve his phone from his tight jeans and threw his phone on the grass when he saw who it was from.

"That him?" Dave asked quietly. Kurt nodded, his lips clamped together tightly. Dave stood up and walked over to the phone, bending to pick it up. He pressed a button on the iPhone to view the display. It was from that preppy douche.

**Blaine – Hey baby, can I call you later? I miss the sound of your voice :( xx**

Dave took the phone back over to the bench and sat back down next to the singer. They sat in silence for a few moments before Dave spoke. "Did you want me to kick his ass?"

"No, it's fine," Kurt said with a feeble chuckle. "I'll just bitch at him later."

"I feel like I should make sure you get home alright," the footballer said with a sad smile.

"You don't have to. You've done enough. Anyway, I came in my car."

"Good job I walked then. C'mon, it's getting late," Dave said and stood up, waiting for Kurt to follow. Kurt obliged and untangled his arms from his bent legs, standing up and wiping his face. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence and found their way to Kurt's car. Dave offered his hand and Kurt understood, taking out his keys and putting them in Dave's palm, before climbing in the passenger door. Dave got into the drivers seat and put the keys in to start the ignition.

"Thank you, David," whispered Kurt. Dave's eyebrows knotted together and he stole a glance at the boy. "You didn't have to do this. Heck, anyone else would have just left me be. Especially considering our past. But thanks, you've made me feel a lot better. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Kurt. I think it's me who owes you," the taller boy insisted as they pulled up at the Hudson-Hummel household.

"Thanks for getting me home okay," said Kurt as Dave handed him his keys and the phone which he still had stuffed in his pocket, when they'd got out the car.

"It's fine. Good luck bitching out the douche," Dave said with a slight smirk.

"Trust me, I'm going to enjoy it," said Kurt. He hesitated, but pulled Dave into a short hug. Dave was surprised by the sudden embrace, but accepted it straight off.

"I'll see you at school?" Dave muttered when Kurt let him go.

"Yeah, see you then," was the boy's reply and he gave a short wave before heading into the house.

Dave walked off in the direction of his own house as Kurt entered the home, clutching his phone in his hand. Now was the hard part. Talking to Blaine.

* * *

"Hey there gorgeous! I'm glad you called," Blaine said when he picked up the phone, later that evening.

"How was practise?" Kurt asked sharply. He heard Blaine pause at Kurt's tone.

"Y-yeah, it was good.," was Blaine's reply. "Er, is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering - correct me if I'm wrong - but Warbler practise doesn't usually involve playing tonsil tennis with other Warblers!" Kurt snapped. He was sure he heard Blaine gulp.

"W-what? What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"Don't play dumb! I was at Dalton today, I heard what you said and I saw you macking lips with that... that... meerkat! I can't believe you, Blaine. I thought you were better than that!" he fired.

"Kurt... I can explain..." Blaine started, but Kurt had had enough.

"No! You cannot explain! I thought you and I had something. I thought you loved me. How could you?"

"Kurt, it's honestly not what it looked like..."

"Oh really? 'Cause my boyfriend sharing spit with a boy who isn't me is totally not what it looks like," Kurt exclaimed, raising his voice slightly.

"I-I didn't want you to find out like that," whispered Blaine.

"Just... tell me one thing," Kurt mumbled, his voice much lower and quieter. "Did I even mean anything to you or was I just there? Did you actually love me?"

"Of course you mean something to me. You mean so much to me, Kurt. I love you," Blaine said, his voice sounding slightly off.

"Then why did you do it?" Kurt muttered, his voice barely audible now.

"I-I... I guess I just..." Blaine started, but trailed off.

"You loved him more," Kurt finished for him. Blaine didn't reply so Kurt took this as confirmation. "Well, thanks for telling me Blaine. I can see how much I meant to you considering you lied to me!"

"Kurt, I care about you a lot. You're my boyfriend and I-"

"Was your boyfriend," Kurt corrected.

"But I..."

"Just cut the crap. You love him more than you love me. I hope your very happy together," Kurt snapped. He didn't even wait for Blaine's reply before he hung up, throwing the phone onto his bed in anger.

He slammed his hands to his head and caressed his forehead with his fingers. Tears began spilling from his eyes and he let himself fall back into his desk chair. He wasn't sure what he could do now. He was tempted to call his best friend Mercedes, but he wasn't sure if he could do that just yet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to discuss further into things yet and he was sure Mercedes would want all of the details. He could call Rachel, but she was the biggest gossip he knew and he was sure every one else would know by lunch time. Kurt wasn't sure he wanted people to find out and take pity on him. Everyone was already wary of what they said due to his sexuality, so if they knew he was going through a break up then it would only make that worse. Finn would probably feel uncomfortable discussing Kurt's love life and he was worried that his brother would be too protective and offer to kick Blaine's ass like Dave had done.

Wait...

Before he could think of what he was doing, he ran across the landing to Finn's room, making sure it was empty first, and entered. He found Finn's phone on his bedside table and found the number he was looking for in his contacts. He dialled the number into his own phone and rushed back to his own room before Finn found him.

He rang the number before he could back out and waited as the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[A/N] Okay, so I said I'd upload more if I didn't get any negative feedback, and although the first chapter hasn't really been up long, I couldn't wait to upload more. So if you don't like it then ah well! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Even though this chapter is basically a conversation... Pfft, it had some necessary info, so I'm sure you can endure it! **_

* * *

Dave was sitting in his room, his laptop open on his desk as he typed out his paper. It wasn't due for a week, but he was bored and needed something to distract him. He'd hated seeing Kurt so upset at the park and couldn't help but be angry at that preppy douche Kurt had once called his boyfriend. He assumed that he didn't call him his boyfriend now. Kurt deserved much better than that.

He was pulled from his train of thoughts when his phone, which sat beside his laptop, began ringing. It was an unknown number and Dave was wary about picking it up. Finally, he answered the phone with a short, "Hello?"

"David, it's me," came a hesitant voice, which Dave recognised straight away.

"Kurt?" Why was Kurt calling him? Unless... "Kurt is something wrong? What happened?"

"I... I didn't know who to speak to. I haven't told anybody yet. I-I spoke to him," the singer informed David.

"How did he take it?"

"Well at first he was a bit taken aback that I knew, then he tried the whole 'it's not what it looked like' thing and then he agreed that he loved this other guy more than m-me," Kurt murmured, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," was all Dave could think to say.

"No! It's my fault. I should have seen it coming."

"How could you have possibly seen that coming? I mean, c'mon Kurt, the guy was lucky enough to date you and he ruined that chance he had. He's a dick and he didn't deserve you."

"But after I moved schools..."

"No, don't go blaming yourself for this. It's his fault. Even if it wasn't working or whatever, he should have told you instead of letting you find out the hard way," Dave protested. He heard a whimper from Kurt and assumed that the boy was still upset over the whole situation. Who was he kidding? Of course he was upset! He'd caught his boyfriend locking lips with another guy! Who wouldn't be upset?

"Dave..." Kurt whispered, barely loud enough for Dave to hear, but he heard.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"You're really great y'know. You didn't have to listen to me whinge and I'm really grateful that you did. You seem to know the right thing to say," Kurt told him.

"It's fine, Fancy. I kind of owe you one."

"Oh, we're back to Fancy now?" Kurt said. Although he was upset, Dave could hear the change in tone and could imagine a smile on Kurt's face.

"Yeah, it was never really an insult. Take it as a compliment. You're fancy, you deserve the best of the best."

"You really think so?" muttered the singer dubiously.

"Hell yeah. I mean look at you and me. I made your life a living hell, you left school because of me and here you are letting me talk to you like non of that happened. If it was anyone else, they'd have kicked me in the balls and ran when I apologised. Most people would have told everyone my secret after the way I treated you. But you didn't and that's what makes you such a good person. That's why you deserve to be treated right," Dave declared.

"Thanks," mumbled Kurt.

"You're going to have to stop thanking me. I'm not really doing anything, just telling you the truth. Anyway, everyone needs someone there when they go through a hard time. I just expected you'd rather have one of your glee friends or Finn," the jock said with a shrug, even though he knew Kurt couldn't see it.

"You did do something. You talked to me. You could have just left me to cry on my own in the park or put down the phone when you knew it was me. And I was going to call one of the guys from glee but I don't particularly feel like being turned into a hot piece of gossip just yet. Plus, it's kind of awkward talking to Finn. He's still getting used to the idea of having a gay brother, if I just dump all this boyfriend stuff on him then he might feel a bit uncomfortable. Normally, this is the sort of thing I'd talk to Blaine about, him being gay and all, but that's not really an option at the moment..."

"That's alright. Talking to me is fine. I completely understand why you're speaking to me about it. Don't worry, I'm not exactly one for making hot gossip. You know how good I am when it comes to keeping secrets," he said jokily.

"How is everything going with that big secret? It's alright if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I just thought that maybe while we're here we can get it all out," Kurt said. Dave tensed for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm getting more comfortable with the idea of it. I haven't told anybody yet, but I hope to tell my parents sometime before senior year. That way I won't have as much stress on me. I'm not sure about telling people at school. I thought maybe I could tell Azimio; we've been friends since we were kids and he's never judged me on anything else. It might come as a bit of a shock and it might be a little bit weird, but maybe he'll get used to it like I have," he explained.

"What about relationships? Do you plan to pursue one any time soon?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I...er, I don't know. I'm not ready to go public just yet so that might be a bit of an obstacle. And you and erm... y'know are the only gay guys I know so I don't see it happening soon. I guess maybe in college I'll start fresh and meet someone who doesn't know how much of a dick I am," Dave admitted. He was surprised how easy it had been to speak of 'gay guys'. Especially with Kurt, but Kurt had always been a sort of ...weakness of his.

"Well, I'm glad you've thought about it and I can see your concerns. I guess when it happens it happens. And you're not being a dick now. In fact, you've not been like that since I transferred."

"That's when I realised being a dick was just making everything worse. You know I spent that week suspension thinking about everything that I'd done and I realised all my reasons were wrong. I don't know why I did any of that stuff 'cause the reasons I had for doing those things should have lead to the opposite. Instead of pushing you around I should have talked to you. Instead of treating you like crap, I should have treated you nicely. To be honest, at the moment, you're the only person I have to speak to about this stuff, and obviously bottling it up wasn't good for me. I don't know why I treated you so bad when you were trying to help me. Oh god, I'm so sorry for being such an ass wipe!"

"You've already apologised! And where the hell do you come up with these insults for yourself. Ass wipe? Seriously?" Kurt said with a chuckle. Dave copied this response. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you."

"You … seriously? Just like that?"

"I'd say we're pretty much even now. I've actually quite liked speaking to you. You've took my mind off … you know what and I'm truly grateful for it."

"Honestly, it's no biggie," Dave replied.

"This might sound a bit... rash," Kurt started, "but did you perhaps want to do something after school tomorrow? I'd kind of like to escape everyone because they'll be bombarding me and trying to make me feel better. I was thinking maybe a film and a huge tub of ice cream? Nothing makes you feel better than a bowl of Ben and Jerry's!"

Dave had to think about what Kurt was asking. Was he seriously asking Dave to hang out with him? He'd never thought that Kurt would ever want to hang out with him. He couldn't pass such an opportunity.

"You sure? I mean, I'm not exactly the best company," Dave muttered.

"Yeah, you've listened to me whine. You deserve something sweet for it," Kurt said. Dave was sure that Kurt didn't realise the last part of his sentence made Dave have to stop and think. 'He meant ice cream!' Dave told himself.

"Sure then. Where did you want me?"

"Come by mine and we'll pop on a DVD. Dad and Carole will be at work so it'll just be us. Finn usually goes to Puck's or Rachel's. Actually, I think he just goes to Rachel's and says that he's going to Puck's to make it look like his girlfriend doesn't have complete control over him!"

Dave snorted and said, "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow," was Kurt's reply, before both of them hung up.

Dave couldn't believe he'd be alone with Kurt in his house. Nor could he believe that Kurt trusted him to be alone with Kurt in his house. Sure, he was happy that he was helping Kurt and he was happy that by the end of the conversation Kurt actually sounded quite happy, as if the whole Blaine situation was forgotten. It made Dave's smile to know that he was the reason behind that.

But this was dangerous. Kurt was going through a break up, and it took all the will power Dave could collect to stop himself saying and doing certain things around Kurt. If he said the wrong thing then Kurt would probably – scratch that, definitely – be mad at him.

Dave tried to return to his paper, but had suddenly lost all interest. Instead he settled into bed, not caring what time it was, and lay there for a while, thinking about what Kurt's favourite flavour ice cream would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[A/N] Apologies for the wait. I was actually going to finish and upload this yesterday, but then my cousins who are visiting from abroad came over and so I put it on hold for a while. I've had an unusually busy week? So, here it is and I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes!**_

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. Are you and Blaine up for doing something this weekend? I was thinking of going out somewhere, making it like a double date?," asked Mercedes as she approached her best friend. She had a wide grin on her face and Kurt couldn't help but give back a small smile.

"And just who are you dating, Mercedes?" he asked curiously as he switched his books for those that he would need in his next class.

"Remember Anthony? The one you set me up on a date with? Well, we've been talking a lot and hanging out a lot, but I need my best friends' approval of course!" she told him.

"Well, I'd love to go on a double date with you, but unfortunately it can't be a double date when you don't have a date," the boy explained. Mercedes immediately narrowed her eyes.

"What are you not telling me white boy?" she demanded.

Kurt let out a sigh before saying, "Blaine and I broke up."

"You did what!" Mercedes screeched. "What the hell happened? Are you sure he broke up with you? You might have misunderstood!"

"Actually, I broke up with him..."

"But Kurt, you've been buzzing about him since before you even got together. I thought you really liked him!" Mercedes said with a confused tone.

"I did, but that doesn't give me a reason to forgive him for cheating," Kurt muttered.

"What?" Mercedes seemed a bit dumbfounded.

"I went to Dalton last night and found him playing tonsil tennis with some new Warbler guy," Kurt said with a vague wave that didn't really express anything.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned, pulling her best friend into a tight hug. Kurt accepted her embrace, his arms wrapping around Mercedes and she spoke into his shoulder. "You know it's okay to be upset about this?"

"I know, I guess I got it all out last night. After some shouting and some crying... and maybe throwing a few things?"

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. I guess at least you now know how much of a jerk he is," Mercedes said with a comforting tone.

"I know. Don't worry, 'Cedes, I'm fine. Just, don't tell everyone, okay? I don't mind people knowing, I just don't want it to become the subject of gossip," Kurt explained.

"No, no it's fine. Hey did you want to come to mine after school? You can help me clear out all of my last season stuff," she asked him.

"I can't tonight, I have plans. Maybe tomorrow?" Kurt told her.

"Oh okay. What you up to tonight?"

"Oh, just spending some time with my dad," Kurt lied. He couldn't tell Mercedes that he was having Dave Karofsky over. She wouldn't understand why. If Kurt was being honest, he wasn't completely sure why he'd invited Dave over, but it had seemed a good idea at the time and he was actually quite looking forward to spending more time speaking to the former bully. He had actually felt much better after talking to him last night and he was surprised to find out the progress that he'd made with his sexuality. Kurt was sure that with a bit more time, Dave would feel comfortable enough to tell his parents and maybe his friends too and Kurt would be there to help if he needed it.

* * *

Dave was surprised to see Kurt the next day, looking much better than he'd expected him to look. His boyfriend had cheated him on the previous day and he still managed to look fucking gorgeous? How did that work? Did that guy ever have a bad hair day or want to just come to school in sweats and a t-shirt? Nope. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his face was tear stain free. Kudos to him, though for not letting that bastard get to him.

He didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day, and it went achingly slow. He was sure that the majority of clocks in school had broken with the speed in which time seemed to pass. Finally, the final bell rang out and Dave made his way as calmly as possible to his locker. When there, he stuffed his textbooks in, grabbed the homework he still needed to do, shoved it in his backpack and made his way to the car. Although he'd been going as slow as he possibly could at that stage to make it seem as if he wasn't as eager as he was, he still managed to do this in half the time it would usually take him.

Because if he was honest with himself, he was really looking forward to spending time with Kurt. Okay, so maybe his reasons were a little embarrassing. Like the fact that he was sure he had a crush (how girly did that sound!) on the boy and Kurt seemed to have a way of making him feel better just by being close to him. Admittedly, Kurt was one of the reasons Dave had felt bad about himself before, but that was because he knew how much Kurt hated him. He knew that Kurt had seen him as nothing but a chubby, balding, stupid, evil Neanderthal, but that was different now, right? Even if he couldn't avoid the balding, he was working on the chubby and had definitely changed the stupid and the evil. And he was rewarded with Kurt not being scared of him and not hating him. That was what Dave needed to feel better.

Up until the previous day when Dave had spoken to Kurt, their communication had been minimal. Except for the Bullywhips, Dave and Kurt rarely spoke and when they did it usually involved Dave getting upset and apologising. When Kurt was first walked to class by Dave he found that Kurt would be a bit wary, but as time went on they grew comfortable with each other. They didn't speak that much, but they knew they could now. They weren't exactly friends, but they were no longer enemies. They were acquaintances. And Dave was okay with that. Now, however, Kurt was inviting him to his house and he really hoped that this might help escalate their relationship to at least friendship. He knew it was in Kurt's hands. He would take whatever Kurt would offer, no matter how high or low the relationship he offered was.

Dave sat in his car for another few minutes before giving in and driving to Kurt's. Kurt was home before he got there luckily and David jumped out of the car and strolled to the front door, pushing the doorbell once there. Kurt answered with a huge grin on his face, which made Dave's heart just melt. How did that ever happen?

"Hey!" Kurt greeted him, opening the door a little wider and stepping sideways to allow Dave room to access.

"Hey yourself," Dave replied, walking into the house. It was the fist time he'd been to this house and he was slightly worried that an angry Burt might interrupt and punch him into next Tuesday, but he trusted Kurt. Kurt lead him through to a cosy lounge area where a bunch of DVDs lay on the table along with a tub of ice cream.

"You weren't kidding about the ice cream, huh?" Dave said, smirking over at the blue eyed boy.

"Nope. Ben and Jerry's all the way. You like cookie dough right?"

"God, yes! It's, like, the best flavour they do."

"Well, choose a DVD and we'll dig in. I've laid out some of my favourites, but if you don't like any of them then we can always raid Finn's room?" Kurt explained.

"Sure!" Dave said, and wondered over to where the DVDs lay. He looked over them, smirking at the sorts he'd guess Kurt to have, and picked one up, sending a questioning glance at Kurt. "You like Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. On the showing of the last one, I made the costumes we wore when we went to see it," he explained with a laugh.

"You wore costumes? Who did you all go as?"

"Well, I was Dumbledore because I can totally rock a beard, Blaine was Harry, Rachel was Hermione, Finn was Neville, Quinn was Luna, Artie was Ron and Puck was Malfoy," Kurt told him, ticking each person off on his fingers as he went.

"Wow. That's going to leave some strange images in my head," Dave laughed and handed to DVD over to Kurt, who took it and slipped it into the DVD player.

"You had a good day?" Dave asked out of curiosity.

"Sort of. Mercedes is being way too nice to me and it kind of made everyone else a bit suspicious so I had to tell them what was wrong. They've being babying me ever since. I've had 3 offers for facials and 2 offers for a movie... and one of those was off Puck," Kurt said.

"I see... That guy never fails to surprise me," Dave commented.

"Me neither. I'd have thought that I'd be used to him by now, being in glee and all, but apparently not."

Kurt finished putting the film on and went to sit next to Dave on the sofa. He began spooning out the ice cream and offered Dave a bowl with a smile.

"So this is what you normally do when you're going through a break up?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"When I'm with the girls it normally involves mud masks and manicures," Kurt replied, flashing his own teeth. "I've never been the one who needed to break up therapy so I'm just guessing this is what you do."

"Oh," was all Dave could say. Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"You sound surprised," he said.

"I just thought that you'd have been in more relationships," Dave muttered, messing with his spoon.

"Not exactly. There aren't many gay, or at least out gay guys in Lima. And it's not like I'm anything special."

Dave literally snorted, making Kurt nearly jump out of his skin. He questioningly glared at Dave who just muttered, "Well that's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"Don't even make me embarrass myself by saying all your good points," Dave laughed.

"I think that would embarrass me more than you because I'd have to explain why they're not good points," Kurt replied.

"Seriously, Kurt? I thought you'd have had a long list of why you're special. You seem to flaunt all you're good points to their full extent so why not admit to them?"

"Like what?"

"Your voice, your attitude, your kindness, your clothes, your hair-"

"My hair?" Kurt cut off.

"I was on a role there!" Dave grumbled. "But I think I'll stop now..."

"Darn, I was quite enjoying hearing them."

"Don't you normally hear them? I mean your friends should tell you this stuff. Didn't Bland tell you this stuff?" Dave questioned.

It was Kurt's turn to snort now. "Ha! Bland! I am stealing that one," he laughed. "He wasn't really the type to compliment. He preferred to be complimented."

"He had a boyfriend like you and he didn't compliment you? I swear that guy has something wrong with him!" Dave said.

Kurt turned to smile at him, before taking the first bite of his ice cream. Dave smiled back and watched, but as soon as Kurt's tongue flicked out the spoon he snapped his head back around to watch the film. He did not need images of Kurt and his tongue at a time like this.

They watched the film – Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – quietly, commenting on things every so often. For Kurt, he commented on the characters hair and moaned that it looked like all the boys didn't get hair cuts that year. Apparently, Dave found this very amusing, and Kurt crossed his arms when he began laughing, muttering that it was true.

The film soon finished and Dave planned to leave soon before Kurt's dad got back. They were saying their goodbyes and Dave was about to leave when Kurt piped up a question out of the blue.

"Do you really think those things you said about me?" he asked.

Dave glanced at Kurt, who was biting his lip nervously and leaning against the doorframe, one leg crossed over the other.

"Yeah. Why else would I say them?" Dave replied softly.

"Oh. Well, thanks. I'll see you soon, I guess?" Kurt said, a broad grin now spread across his face.

"See you soon," Dave muttered back and went to get into his car, his grin mimicking Kurt's with the knowledge that he could make Kurt smile like that. And for the first time in god knows how long, Dave felt really good about himself and really confident, which is what lead him to doing what he did next.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this is my shortest chapter so far (oh my), but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Paul and Linda Karofsky were very hard to read people. Even David, who was their son, found it difficult to understand their opinions or what they were thinking and feeling. This is why, when it came to David's sexuality, he had always pondered on their reaction.

Neither of the two had ever shown signs of homophobia. However, they'd never shown signs of approval, which David was glad of even if it did leave him confused. He assumed that if they were against homosexuality then they'd have expressed this, rather than ignoring it completely.

He'd tried to find their opinions in different ways, usually by commenting on a gay character in a film or TV programme or something to similar effect. However, they usually didn't comment back on this.

So now, as a confident Dave strolled through the house to find his parents, he couldn't help but wander what their opinions would be of his sexuality. Would they kick him out? Would they hate him? Would they be proud? Would they accept him?

That was his main worry. About them accepting him. Even if they didn't kick him out or they said that they didn't hate him, it'd hurt if they didn't accept him for who he was. There was a difference, in his mind, between being a loving parent and being an accepting parent. For instance, if he committed murder then his parents would probably still love him, but they wouldn't accept him. They'd see him differently and he wanted them to see him as they always had. As their son. Whether he was gay or straight, he wanted them to know that he was still the same person.

He found his parents in the living room, the TV switched on and both of them casually watching. Both were sat on the sofa, his father had his feet propped up on a stool and his mother had her legs curled up on the space beside her. They looked calm. Relaxed. Probably in the best mood for what news they were about to receive.

"Mum? Dad? Can I talk to you?" Dave asked, hiding the worry in his voice as best as possible.

"Of course you can. Why? Is something wrong? You haven't being bullying again have you?" his mother immediately questioned.

"No, it's not that!" he defended.

"Oh my god, you've got Santana pregnant!" she screeched and Dave had to stifle his amusement.

"No! No, no no! God, mum, just listen before you start freaking okay?" She relaxed into her seat a little.

"I'm sorry. Continue, David," she said.

"Well, it sort of has something to do with Santana. First off, her and I aren't actually dating. We never were. We're sort of each others fake date," he started off explaining. His father threw him a questioning look and he decided it would be a good time to continue. "Santana got me to pretend to date her because she knew something about me that I didn't want people finding out and she had the same problem. So she guessed that if we dated each other, then no one would find out either of our secrets."

"What was it? What could dating Santana hide?" Dave's father asked.

"We both liked somebody else," Dave stated.

"David, why on Earth would you date somebody else so that no one found out who you liked? It's a bit extreme isn't it? How bad would people finding out you liked someone be?" Linda queried.

"Well, if people found out who we liked then it wouldn't exactly have a great reaction. For Santana, it's her best friend. For me, it's my worst enemy. Someone who I constantly tormented and bullied on a daily basis until I'd made their life miserable."

"But I thought your bullying wasn't that bad. I thought it only went that far with that Hummel kid," his dad stated in a confused manor.

"Exactly," Dave responded.

He watched as his parents shot each other confused glances, until finally his mother's eyes widened and she clicked on.

"Dave... you mean you like … _like _like Kurt Hummel?" Linda asked him, her face still just as difficult to read as any previous day. Apparently, Paul suddenly understood as his eyebrows shot up and he waited for Dave's response.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I'm gay."

* * *

"Dude! Have you seen my Harry Potter DVDs?" Finn called to Kurt from the doorway.

"Why must you insist on calling everyone 'dude'? And yeah, they're in the DVD rack under the TV," Kurt answered.

"Thanks, bro. And you're a guy. A guy is a dude," the tall teen explained.

"You know that dude can also mean to dress elaborately? So I will take it in that sense and thank you. Anyway, why did you want your Harry Potter DVDs? I thought you said something about the fourth one terrifying you?"

"That graveyard scene is creepy, man! And Sam's coming over for a marathon, but they weren't in with my DVDs. Why are they down here anyway?" Finn asked.

"I've been watching them, alright? I had a friend over and we thought it'd be good to watch them," Kurt explained.

"Who came over? It wasn't Rachel was it? She's going to kill me if she sees that Megan Fox poster. Why haven't I taken it down?" the jock panicked.

"No it wasn't Rachel. You and your Megan Fox poster are perfectly safe. It was..." Kurt paused. He couldn't tell Finn who it was without him asking questions. Holy Prada, keeping secrets was difficult. "Mercedes," he finished.

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't know Mercedes was into Harry Potter. We totally need a marathon with all the glee clubbers sometime. Maybe not Harry Potter, maybe like, Star Wars or something?"

"I've never seen Star Wars," Kurt admitted.

"You've never seen Star Wars? Dude, you have not lived! Okay, when Sam comes over I'm telling him and he will force you to sit down and listen to the back stories so you understand it more when we make you watch it," Finn told him.

"Oh great, sounds fun," Kurt commented sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Well, later bro. Call me down when Sam gets here, kay?"

"Got it!" he answered, before returning to the episode of Project Runway he was attempting to catch up on. His programme, however, was disrupted once again by his phone ringing vigorously on the arm of the sofa. Kurt peered at the screen to see who the caller ID said was phoning him.

David Karofsky.


	5. Chapter 5

_**[A/N] Sorry! I haven't updated in forever and you probably hate me! But here's my latest update and I hope you like it! Thanks for waiting!**_

* * *

"Dave?" Kurt said when he picked up the phone.

"Kurt! Hi!" Dave sounded, his voice slightly shaken. Kurt picked up on this and his face scrunched up in worry and confusion.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I, erm... I don't really know why I called you, I guess you're the only person I could call to tell this too and I just really wanted to tell someone," Dave babbled.

"What is it?"

"I came out to my parents," the jock stated. It took Kurt a minute to register what he'd just been told before he launched into speech.

"Oh my god! Well done! How'd they take it? Did it go okay, because you sound kind of nervous?"

Dave went on to tell Kurt of how his parents took the news of him being gay.

* * *

"I'm gay."

As soon as the words were out, Dave prepared himself for the worst. He waited for his parents to be disappointed in him. He waited for them to hate him. But most of all he waited for at least some response.

He watched the two as they stared at him in shock, as if comprehending what he'd just said. Linda was the first to react. Her first action was to engulf Dave in a hug, to which Dave let out a small 'oomf' at impact. He wrapped his arms around his mother and accepted her embrace, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"Oh Davey! Oh, my baby. I am so proud of you," she murmured into his shoulder. Linda pressed several kisses to Dave's cheek before stepping back to examine her son.

"Muuuum," Dave complained, and brought up a hand to wipe his face, which was now covered with lipstick.

When his mother had pulled away, both her and Dave turned to see Paul standing across from them. His expression hadn't really changed much, but he offered a hand to his son.

Dave confusedly took the hand and began to shake it, but was soon pulled into another hug from his father.

"Thanks for telling us, David," his father had said, and suddenly a huge weight was off David's shoulders. His parents weren't angry or upset. His father looked like he was still registering the news, but he wasn't annoyed at Dave.

His mother insisted on sitting him down and talking further into it; he explained the bullying and his reasons and how Kurt was helping him deal with himself. He explained his realisations going further back to when he was a freshman and all the while his grin never faltered.

* * *

"I am so happy for you, David!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm just glad it didn't go badly. Well, it's kind of awkward now because I think my dad's planning to have _'a chat'_ with me soon. This version of _'the talk'_ is going to be a whole lot more awkward for the both of us," Dave had said, sounding slightly flustered.

"Trust me. Been there, done that. If they need to talk to anyone, tell them they can talk to my dad. Oh and he has pamphlets for that _'talk'_ your dad wants. That was a fun evening..." Kurt told him. He heard Karofsky chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Will do. Thanks a lot, Kurt. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve your help," Dave murmured.

"You apologised. And meant it. That's all I needed," Kurt said.

"So, I don't know if you feel like talking about it, but how's the whole asshole situation?"

"That could mean anything, but I _really_ hope you meant to ask how things are going involving Blaine," Kurt joked.

"Yeah. I didn't think that one through did I?"

"No, you really didn't. But it's not going fabulously. He keeps calling me. And texting. It's really annoying actually. A couple of the Warblers who I'm friends with have text me and asked why Blaine's moping. Of course, he hasn't explained to them what's happened, but I don't see why I should be the one who does. I feel like, by telling people, I'm creating my own little pity party. I don't want a pity party, I just want to get over it and continue hating him," Kurt grumbled.

"You sure you don't want that offer of ass kicking to be used up on a couple of them Warblers? Or, if not ass kicking, some severe words?" Dave asked, his tone completely serious.

"You kidding? They'd be a whole lot confused first off as you're meant to hate me, and then they'd probably give you an earful of crap."

"True. Okay, maybe I should leave the ass kicking to Finn," Dave said.

"Actually, I'm trying to avoid Finn. He'll want me to talk to my dad. I haven't told him yet," Kurt admitted.

"You should probably speak to him, Kurt. Your dad, that is. He needs to know."

"I just don't want him getting upset and I know he'll get upset about this. And angry. In fact, who needs you or Finn? Papa Hummel would take the preppy douche down," Kurt joked.

"Ah, stealing my insults now? Get your own, Hummel!"

"Fine! Well, I guess you're right. If I don't speak to him now then he'll end up finding out somewhere else and he'll probably get the whole crazy rumour version so I should probably clarify."

"You do that, Fancy," Dave replied.

"I'll catch you later, Dave. Good luck with the... erm … _talk_," Kurt uttered.

"Ha, thanks. Later, Kurt," Dave said, before both of them hung up.

* * *

"Dad? Carole? Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked from the doorway. Carole and Burt were both positioned in the kitchen. Carole was making dinner and Burt was watching her from the breakfast bar. Kurt couldn't help but revel in how cute a couple they made; they were just like teenagers.

However, both of their attentions were now on Kurt. Burt was the first to speak with a simple, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well," Kurt started, taking a seat next to his father and across from Carole so that he could speak to them better, "to put it simply, Blaine and I are no longer together."

"That would explain why you've been confined to your room for the past 2 days..." Carole muttered in no particular direction.

"Wait, why have you broken up? What happened, Kurt? I thought you were nuts about each other," Burt questioned.

"Erm, you're not going to like this..." Kurt stated. Burt immediately paled and Kurt could only imagine what was passing through his mind, so he decided to get it over with. "He cheated on me."

Both Burt and Carole stared, slack jawed, at Kurt who was uncomfortably messing with a button on his jumper.

"He. Did. WHAT?" demanded Burt.

"Dad, dad. Don't get angry. Think of your health," Kurt said in an effort to calm his father, but his dad only seemed angrier.

"Kurt, how can you be so calm about this? He cheated! He hurt you! How did I let you date a jackass?"

"Burt, calm it," Carole interjected, taking the dinner off of the heat so that she could make her way around the breakfast bar to hug Kurt. "First of all, it's Kurt who's supposed to be angry and upset so hush! And second of all, it's not your fault that this happened so don't go blaming yourself," she said over Kurt's shoulder. "How are you doing, Kurt?"

"Actually, I'm not as bad as I thought I'd be. I was really upset when it actually happened, but I talked to my friends and they helped me through it. I'm not over it yet and I'm still upset about it. It still hurts, I just don't feel like bursting into tears at the mention of his name or what he did," Kurt explained.

"So what actually happened?" Burt asked.

Kurt went on to tell them about how he'd gone to surprise Blaine and had found him with Sebastian. He _didn't_ tell them about meeting with Dave in the park or eating away his feelings with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, but they knew he'd been upset and it probably helped them understand why he'd been down lately.

"I can't believe this, Kurt," Burt muttered, a little calmer than before after seeing his son's reaction. "I'm so sorry that something like this had to happen to you. You don't deserve it. You deserve so much better than that … asshole." Kurt had to stifle a snort as his mind wandered back to his conversation with Dave earlier.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm fine. I'll get over it. Plenty more fish in the sea, huh?" Kurt said, but he couldn't help to let his mind play over those last few words.

Because there wasn't plenty more fish in the sea for Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt didn't even bother looking at the caller ID when his phone started to ring, but when he picked up, he wished he had.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt!" came a chirpy voice.

"Blaine? What do you want?" Kurt snapped back.

"I need to talk to you. Urgently. Can you meet me? I don't want to do this over the phone," Blaine told him.

"Now?" Kurt questioned.

"Erm, in like an hour at the Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know..." Kurt muttered, unsure of how to reply.

"Please, please, please! I really need to speak to you. You'll understand, I promise!" Blaine pleaded.

"Fine, be there in an hour," Kurt said, giving up with even trying to fight off Blaine's request.

"Great! I'll see you there!" squealed Blaine, before both the boys hung up.

* * *

Kurt stared at his phone, his fingers hovering over the message icon, and finally gave in and pressed it, typing out a new message.

**To David: Hey. How's your weekend?**

He didn't expect to get a reply so soon, but only a few minutes later his phone chimed.

**To Kurt: Pretty awkward. My mum's been trying to compare celebrity crushes, and my dad had a shot at 'the talk'. I feel bad for him. He did a lot of research...**

**To David: Ha! That's so sweet of him to do that. And you're mum sounds nice. They're not treating you differently are they?**

**To Kurt: Nope. Except from the boy talk from mum and awkward boy talk from dad, I'm being treated pretty much the same. If I knew it would be this easy to tell them then I would have done it ages ago! :P**

**To David: Well, I'm glad it's going well!**

**To Kurt: How about your weekend? Up to much?**

**To David: Well, I'm meeting up with Blaine in a bit. He wants to talk. I'm going to kill myself now!**

**To Kurt: That doesn't sound too fun! Remember, kicking his ass is on the top of my bucket list so get mad at him already so I can do it!**

**To David: Haha, I may just be doing that some time soon. Wish me luck, yeah? :)**

**To Kurt: Good luck! Don't let eyebrows get you down!**

**To David: Have you been talking to Santana?**

**To Kurt: Maybe...**

**To David: She's really not happy with him, huh? Anyways, I won't. Talk to you later!**

**To Kurt: Yeah, talk then :)**

* * *

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean a few minutes early, but Blaine was already there, sat at a booth with 2 coffees between him on the table. As Kurt approached, he beamed at him and pushed the coffee towards the seat opposite him.

"Grande non fat mocha," Blaine stated.

"Thanks," Kurt muttered, taking a seat and pulling the warm coffee towards him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need to apologise," he started. "What I did and what I said – it was all a huge mistake. I don't love Sebastian. I realised that as soon as you broke up with me. Because all I could think about was how I could get you back. How I need you in my life. How I-"

Kurt cut him off. "Is this one of those 'I want you back' speeches?"

"Basically, yes. I love you, Kurt. I was crazy to ever doubt just how much I love you. Sebastian was all a huge mistake. You're the one for me!" Blaine told him before repeating, "I love you."

"Blaine, please don't do this," Kurt mumbled, hiding his face by sipping his coffee.

"Can you not forgive me, Kurt? We've been through so much, you can't just throw it away!"

"I can forgive you. It might take some time, but ultimately I will forgive you one day. Get back with you, though? I can't do that. That's the thing, I could never trust you again. I'd spend the whole relationship worrying if you were cheating on me. I do love you, Blaine, but I don't think I could ever be in love with you again. To be in love with somebody, you need to trust them and I can't trust you now," Kurt told him, watching Blaine's face fall with every word.

"Please, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I will never hurt you ever again, I promise," Blaine muttered, reaching for Kurt's hand. Kurt snatched his hand back and wrapped it around his coffee cup.

"You're not very good at keeping promises," Kurt whispered, and with that the got up. "Thanks for the coffee," he said over his shoulder, and took off in the way of the door.

He was really overdue a Glee performance.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Kurt looked over the eager faces of his friends, before nodding in the direction of Brad to signal for him to begin playing the piano. After the short, familiar introduction, he opened his mouth and began singing the song he'd listened to so many times since his meeting with Blaine.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on, the days drag on

Stupid boy, I should have known

I should have known

That I'm not a prince and this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off his feet

Lead him up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naïve

Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me

Happy endings, now I know

That I'm not a prince and this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off his feet

Lead him up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your prince and this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late to catch me now

* * *

Kurt was quick to leave glee, leaving Mercedes to walk on her own to her car. Soon, however, Finn caught up with her.

"Hey, Mercedes! I was thinking that since Kurt seems upset about his break up and what not, we should do something to cheer him up!" Finn exclaimed.

"Wow. That's actually a pretty decent idea, considering it's you!" Mercedes teased.

"Hey!" the tall boy said with a frown.

"Anyway, what were you thinking?"

"Film marathon? Kurt's never seen Star Wars? Or we could just watch Harry Potter?" Finn suggested.

"You kidding? I hate Harry Potter! Star Wars all the way!" Mercedes said.

"You hate Harry Potter?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, why did you think I opted out when everyone dressed up to go and see the new one? It's too confusing and boring!" she explained.

"But you were watching it on Friday with Kurt..."

"No I wasn't. Kurt had plans to spend time with his dad on Friday," Mercedes insisted.

"Burt was working at the garage that day. He didn't get home until after me and Kurt had said that you'd been round," Finn told her.

"Erm, Finn. What the hell is going on?" Mercedes asked.

"I have no idea, but when Kurt's lying to us, it's got to be something pretty big. Looks like we're going to have to be doing some Kurt-watch."

* * *

_**[A/N] GAH! Apologies for such a late update! I've been so busy and I've had hardly any time to write this! The song I used (which for some reason the lines went funny on?) is Taylor Swift - White Horse, but I did change some of the lyrics because - I don't know if you noticed this - Kurt is a boy. And although he can act like a bit of a princess sometimes, I'm sure being male doesn't make you a princess. I hope you like this and I will try to update, but my business means that I don't get as much time as I'd like. Speak soonies!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**[A/N] Kill me now, I haven't actually updated in ages! How silly of me! Anyways, this chapter isn't really a scene, more like a bunch of short scenes shoved together and I hope to write the next chapter soon. Thank you for being patient my dear readers :') (and sorry for any mistakes!)**_

* * *

From David: Hey, Kurt!

From Kurt: Oh, hey David. Are you alright?

From David: Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something after school tomorrow. I mean, I know you probably have plans and you have loads of friends and stuff, but if you're free...

From David: In fact, forget I asked.

From Kurt: I'm up for doing something after school!

From David: Really?

From Kurt: Yeah, want to go see a film?

From David: Sure! I'll see what's on and get back to you?

From Kurt: Sounds good! :)

* * *

David couldn't believe that he'd be hanging out with Kurt. He knew nothing would happen between them. First of all he was Kurt's friend – could he be called a friend now? - and secondly, Kurt had just gotten out of a relationship, and not in the best of ways. Kurt simply needed friends right now, and David hoped he could hop onto that list of people who Kurt was friends with.

After both deciding on a film, the boys arranged a time to meet. David was really looking forward to spending more time with Kurt, even if their relationship was completely friendship based.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes greeted as she approached Kurt the next day. "You up for shopping tonight?"

"Oh, hi, Mercedes. I'd love to, but I have so much homework to catch up on! Can we maybe do tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds great. I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow?"

"Can't wait!" exclaimed Kurt.

As soon as Mercedes had left her best friend, she whipped out her mobile and found the number he was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Finn, it's Mercedes. Are you alone?" Mercedes whispered into the phone.

"I was actually just about to go to the bathroom..." Finn said.

"Gross. Anyway, I need you to keep an eye on Kurt tonight. He reckons he has a load of homework?"

"What if he actually does have a lot of homework?" Finn asked.

"Well, that's fine, but he's not normally one to make excuses to not go shopping," Mercedes explained. "Just, keep an eye out."

"Got it. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Finn!"

* * *

"Kurt! You busy?" called Finn, popping his head around the door of Kurt's bedroom. "What are you doing?"

Kurt was stood infront of an open wardrobe, jeans and shirts discarded on the bed and others hanging from the wardrobe doors as he surveyed them.

"I'm getting changed. What does it look like?" Kurt said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh. You're going out?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, just er... shopping with some of the girls," Kurt told him.

"Cool," Finn commented.

"What did you want anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. Have you done your English homework?"

"Of course. Am I ever behind on homework, Finnegan?" Kurt said.

"Right. When you start calling me Finnegan, that's my cue to leave!"

With that, Finn stepped back out of the room and made his way to his bedroom, fishing out his mobile and finding Mercedes' number.

"Hey, Finn. What's new?" Mercedes answered with.

"You were right. He's not planning on doing his homework tonight," Finn hissed into the phone, hoping his step-brother wouldn't hear.

"What's he up to?"

"I don't know. He was getting changed and I asked if he was going out and he said he was going shopping with the girls. When I asked if he'd done his English homework, he said he was never behind on homework," Finn explained.

"Woah, Finn. You did that subtly. You're actually showing intellogence!"

"Oh, haha Mercedes. Now tell me what we're going to do!"

"Right, when he leaves, follow him," Mercedes ordered.

"Follow him? He'll see me!" Finn argued.

"No, no! Just, stay discreet. Like keep a few cars behind. And put on your hands free so you can update me about where he's heading," she told him.

"Got it! I'll call you when he heads out," Finn said.

* * *

As soon as Kurt had driven off, Finn rushed out to his car and drove off in the same direction, managing to keep Kurt in view. He called Mercedes to tell her that he was following Kurt.

"Where's he heading?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not sure. The only things I could think of in this direction are The Lima Bean, school, the cinema and the gym. I take it he's not going to school and he avoids the gym like he avoids bad quality clothes so I'm guessing he's either going to The Lima Bean of the cinema," Finn told her.

"Finn... you don't think he's going on a date do you?"

Finn considered the question for a moment, thinking about whether or not it could be true.

"A date? With who? He doesn't know any other gay people, apart from Blaine. And why would he not tell us?"

"Maybe he's met somebody outside of school. And maybe he didn't tell us in case we told everyone else. He might have wanted to keep it under wraps," Mercedes suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know, Mercedes. I'm pretty sure Kurt tell you everything and it would have to be something quite big for him to hide it from you," he said.

"What's bigger than a date?"

"But he's just broken up with Blaine! And he's probably going through all those trust issues or whatever it is people get when they're cheated on."

"Another reason why he wouldn't want to tell us," Mercedes said.

"He's at the cinema," Finn stated. "I'll park up somewhere I can see the entrance."

Finn parked up, glancing up every so often to find Kurt. Kurt had stepped out of the car and was heading towards to entrance, which Finn had a clear view of. There were quite a few people milling around the entrance, some alone and some with others. Finn searched for somebody that could Kurt might be meeting. Kurt looked around too, until he saw the person he was meeting and walked up to him.

"Oh my god," Finn said.

"What? What's going on? Finn!" Mercedes voiced.

"He's meeting Karofsky."


	8. Chapter 8

_**[A/N] So those of you who've read my other fanfiction - Silence Is A Scary Sound - and those who I've spoken to and I'm sure I've mentioned it in a previous A/N, but yeah, I've been on holiday and that's why it's taken me so long to update this. Sorry if there are any mistakes and thanks to everyone who waited and everyone reading! Sorry for any mistakes!**_

* * *

Kurt found just the person he was looking for standing at the entrance of the cinema and looking around. Kurt bounded up and tapped his shoulder innocently. Dave smiled as the sight of Kurt.

"Hey," he breathed. "You ready for this?"

Kurt nodded and lead Dave inside to purchase their tickets. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, returning the question.

"I think so," Dave admitted.

"It's just a film. Nothing to be scared about," Kurt said.

"I'm not scared!" Dave insisted. "I was just worried that you'd gotten cold feet about seeing a scary film."

"I'm actually very used to scary films. Living with Finn and having the New Directions as friends we tend to have a lot of nights watching them. At first they freaked me out, but I don't really mind them any more," Kurt explained.

They'd reached the front of the ticket queue and both paid for their tickets separately, before heading to the screens.

"You don't want popcorn?" Dave asked and was expecting an explanation involving the words 'calories' or 'high in salt', but instead, Kurt gestured to his bag.

"Already got it covered," he said and opened his bag to reveal a big bag of popcorn and a few cans of pop.

"Great!" Dave exclaimed and they made their was into the cinema.

For about the 20th time since Kurt had agreed to go with him, he reminded himself that his was _not_ a date. He couldn't be on a date with Kurt. Kurt wasn't interested. Kurt had just come out of a relationship. And Dave was Kurt's friend. But right now, Dave couldn't help think of things that he was sure friends didn't think of each other.

As the adverts began, Dave felt Kurt shuffle closer and lean over to whisper in his ear, "It's not too late to back out, you know?" His breath was ghosting over Dave's ear and Dave could almost hear his own breath hitching in his throat.

"Nope," he managed to whisper as he turned to face Kurt. "I'm not giving up that easily."

"Good," Kurt muttered and smiled at Dave before turning to back to the screen, not noticing the way Dave's eyes never left him until the film started.

* * *

"Mercedes, I'm kind of worried," Finn said as he approached the counter.

"What are they going to see?"

"Hush Hush."

"Woah, a scary film?" she asked. Finn nodded, even though he knew Mercedes couldn't see him. "That's like... a film you see on a date."

"Mercedes, don't even go there. Kurt is not on a date with Karofsky," Finn insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Well, Karofsky's straight for one."

"How do you know?"

That question was definitely something to think about. How did Finn know that Karofsky was straight. His thoughts flickered back to what he'd said once to him when he'd insulted Kurt.

'Funny, Karofsy, how you call everyone gay all the time. But you never seem to have a girlfriend.'

That was actually true. Karofsky had never had a girlfriend as far Finn knew. He also couldn't recall him showing much interest in girls, except for one time when he'd asked why all the gay dudes get the hot chicks.

No, that was just a coincidence. Of course Finn had never noticed his interest in girls. He'd never been friends with Karofsky. In fact, the closest they'd been was on the football field.

"I'm not sure Mercedes."

"Finn," Mercedes said. "Why don't you go see what they're doing? Get a ticket for Hush Hush."

"But what if they are on a date? I don't want to see my brother making out with his ex bully," Finn exclaimed, earning some rather odd glances from people surrounding him.

"Finn, he just broke up with Blaine. Kurt won't rush into stuff like that too quickly. He might go on a date, but I reckon he'll wait before it gets further than that," Mercedes informed him.

"Well, if you're sure," Finn said hesitantly, but bought a ticket anyway. "Right, I'll call you back in a bit and tell you what they're up to. Talk soon, alright?"

"Yeah, you better!" Mercedes said

Finn stored his phone in his front pocket and walked to the cinema screen after purchasing a large tub of popcorn. He decided it would be good to hide behind if Kurt happened to look in his direction.

Luckily, he found that they hadn't sat in the back row and had instead opted for seats nearer to the centre of the seating. This was a relief to Finn as it both got him a good view and every one knows that happens on the back row. Finn shuddered at the thought and settled into his seat, trying not to make too much noise and draw attention to himself.

So far, much to Finn's relief, no making out was going on. In fact, they weren't even sat closely together. Except for the fact that Dave's head was turned to look at Kurt they were sat normally. They were sat like friends would do when they go to a film. But Finn wasn't that dumb. He remembered Quinn always had one rule for film dates. Nothing goes on until the film actually starts. That's when no one is looking at you and you're free to do whatever you want.

So instead of getting up and confirming with Mercedes that Kurt and Karofsky weren't dating, he stayed around and waited for the film, only hoping that his step brother would prove Mercedes wrong.

* * *

Before the film started, Kurt gave Dave a quick nudge and informed him he was quickly popping to the toilet before the film started so that he wouldn't need it during. The cinema screen they were in wasn't very busy. It contained them, a few couples scattered, a group of squealing girls who seemed to be around the age of 11, which was worrying considering the film was a 15, and a guy who sat at the back, his fact hidden behind a big tub of popcorn.

Kurt made his way out of the room, and rushed to the toilet before his return. When he got back, the lights had gone down fully and the film was just starting. He had to really look to make sure he didn't trip down the slope that lead to the seats further down and didn't fail to examine the people in the cinema with them as he did. A few of the couples had began to cuddle up and prepare themselves for the film – one happened to be in the middle of a very heated looking make out session – and the girls had all huddled together around one tub of popcorn. The guy at the back Kurt had to look at carefully. The tub of popcorn had moved ever so slightly so that part of his face was revealed, and Kurt could have sworn for a minute that it was Finn, but after deciding that idea was ludicrous and there'd be no reason for Finn to be sitting in the cinema on his own he made his way back to his seat next to Dave.

"You ready?" he whispered as he sat down.

"As I'll ever be," Dave replied.

Okay, so as far as Finn could see, nothing had happened. The film was just beginning to get the scary bit and they'd barely even looked at each other. Of course they weren't on a date. That idea was ridiculous!

But then it got scary.

Finn didn't even register that Kurt's arm had slipped around the back of Dave's chair as the first scary scene of the film came on, but he couldn't help but notice when both of Kurt's arms wrapped around him and brought him down so that his head leant on Kurt's shoulder. That was pretty difficult to miss.

Okay, maybe he'd have to stay for a little while longer.

Dave couldn't believe this was happening. He was getting scared over a scary film whilst he was on a date with Kurt.

No, _not_ a date. Whilst he was on a _not-date _with Kurt.

However, he didn't mind as much as he should, as Kurt had wrapped his arms around him and his head was now rested on Kurt's shoulder. But friends did that, right?

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Kurt asked, his breath tickling Dave's hair. Dave could barely shake his head in disagreement. He was rather enjoying the attention he was getting from Kurt.

"Well, if you're sure," Kurt muttered and turned his attention back to the film.

Kurt wasn't sure why he'd decided to practically cuddle Dave, but he was sure it had something to do with his fear. Dave seemed so innocent as he'd closed his eyes when the scarier parts were on. They way he'd tried to look brave, but couldn't help looking away. Kurt found it both endearing and reassuring. It showed that Dave was afraid of things other than his sexuality. Dave was a normal guy. And that just made the need to comfort him greater. It was simply things his dad would do, or even Blaine before they dated, for a comfort method, but it felt different when he was with Dave. He wasn't really sure whether it was good or bad.

Yet again, Kurt had been having this weird feeling through out the whole film. The feeling that someone was watching him. He wasn't sure whether it was paranoia or something, but it was quite uncomfortable. He waited for a milder part of the film before excusing himself to go and get another drink for them. He felt his way to the back of the cinema and happened to glance over at the guy sitting at the back. That certainly made him pause.

The guy had moved the whole tub to his lap and was now jabbing at buttons on his phone, which meant his face was slightly lit up, but that only helped Kurt see who it was.

What the hell was Finn doing here?


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt froze when he realised it was his brother who sat at the back of the cinema. He had to force his legs to keep moving until they'd carried him out into the corridor where he could think. What was Finn doing there? Was it a coincidence? Oh who was he kidding? How often did Finn go out the the cinemas on his own and hide behind a big tub of popcorn?

He took a deep breath before he entered the room again, deciding not to look at Finn at all and ignore the fact he'd noticed him for the times being. When he reached Dave, he received a strange look.

"I thought you were getting a drink," Dave hissed, eyeing Kurt's empty hands.

"We have a problem," Kurt replied, leaning in to speak as quietly as possible. "A Finn shaped problem on the back row."

Dave went to whip his head around, but Kurt stopped him. "No, don't look! He'll know we've noticed him."

"Well, if he knows we're here, what else are we meant to do?" Dave questioned.

"Hm, well he seems to be here on some sort of spying mission. What do you say we put on a show for him?" Kurt asked, a small smirk on his face.

"What do you suggest, Kurt?"

"First of all, put your arm around me," Kurt told him. Dave didn't even hesitate before following his instruction and his arm was soon draped around Kurt's shoulders, Kurt's head resting on his chest. "Hm, what else do people do on dates?"

Dave didn't want to state the main one because he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was sure Kurt wouldn't kiss him for the sake of freaking Finn out a little.

"I can't say I have much experience in dating," Dave admitted. Kurt was much more experienced as he'd actually had a boyfriend. He knew so much that Dave didn't.

"What did I used to do on cinema dates with Blaine?" Kurt mused out loud. "Oh, I know!"

Kurt broke away from Dave and reached for the bag of popcorn. He removed a piece of popcorn from the back and held it out near Dave's mouth. Dave realised what he was suggesting and went to remove it from Kurt's fingers with his teeth, being careful not to touch Kurt's actual skin. He then reached in the bag himself and offered Kurt some popcorn. Kurt wasn't so careful and actually ended up licking one of Dave's fingers, which made his heart stop for a minute before he reminded himself that they were acting.

"You seriously did this on dates?" he whispered.

"Only when Blaine was in a touchy feely mood. It wasn't that often," Kurt admitted. "More popcorn?"

The fed each other for a while, Dave attempting to forget the fact that Kurt had done this previously with his ex. After a while, they settled back into their previous position of Kurt being curled up next to Dave.

"Want to drive him crazy?" Kurt asked and Dave raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how would we do that?"

Suddenly Kurt's face was extremely close to Dave's, his breath lingering over his lips and his eyes searching Dave's expression.

"We don't have to," he muttered. "Finn won't tell anybody, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Dave had forgotten how to speak. How could he speak when Kurt's face was so close to his, when his breath was mingling with his. Without a word, Dave closed the gap, his lips meeting Kurt's in a chaste kiss.

It was a lot different to their first. That was the first thing Dave could think. Their first kiss had been rough and forced. Although Dave remembered a tingle of pleasure from Kurt's lips, it hadn't been quite as good as it could have, due to the fact that Kurt didn't want it. But now here Kurt was offering a kiss and Dave couldn't deny the opportunity, even if Kurt's intentions were just to freak out his step brother.

When Kurt deepened the kiss, Dave couldn't help but allow a small moan escape his throat, forgetting his surroundings completely. Much to his surprise this didn't stop Kurt kissing him. If anything he held onto Dave tighter. Wow, he must have really wanted to put on a good show for Finn.

All too soon though, their lips separated and Kurt was cuddling back into his chest. "Think that did it?" Kurt whispered.

"If that didn't, I don't know what will," Dave managed to reply, and he managed to sound normal for someone who's thoughts were currently so muddled. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he'd just kissed Kurt and how much we wanted to kiss him again. How Kurt tasted of popcorn and when he was close he smelt like vanilla. Dave would go so far to say – in the least creepy way possible – that Kurt was delicious. Everything about him.

He didn't even realise that the film had finished until Kurt stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"You coming?" he asked. Dave nodded and stood and followed Kurt, noticing that the back row of the cinema was now empty. "So, do you think we fooled him?"

"Definitely," Dave smirked.

"It's going to be really funny later. Finn's fun to tease, but he's really obvious. He'll be asking me all these questions about how my night was and expecting me to just crack and tell him anything. Oh, this is going to be fun!" Kurt said with a chuckle.

"You're going to have to text me later and tell me how it goes," Dave said and smiled at Kurt. "Don't hold back on details!"

"Would I ever?" Kurt accused.

"I guess not," Dave said. When the reached the front of the cinema, they both stood for a moment and smiled. Kurt was the one to speak first.

"I had a good time tonight," he said. "It's been a laugh."

"Yeah, it has. Thanks for coming," Dave replied.

"No, thanks for asking." Kurt hesitated, but wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and pulled him into a hug. "I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Dave said. "Speak to you then."

"Bye, Dave."

As they both separated to go to their own cars neither of them looked back to notice how the other immediately put a hand to their lips to feel the place where earlier they'd been connected.


	10. Chapter 10

_**[A/N] So I haven't updated this story in ages, thanks to a combination of writer's block and a broken laptop and I know this chapter's really short and I should have written a super long detailed chapter to make up for it, but it wouldn't come to me with this! I don't know why. So I'm going to try and write the next chapter as uber long! I'll try at least... Thanks for everyone who was patient and just everyone who's read/reviewed/favourited in general. You guys are amazing. Here is the long awaited update that probably isn't that good, but I needed to put something up. Thanks :) (And sorry if there are any mistakes!)**_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mercedes, I need a therapist!"

"Finn, what the hell are you on about?" Mercedes huffed.

"You were right! Well you were also wrong. You were right and wrong and I now have images in my head that I don't want in my head!" Finn rambled.

"What were they doing?"

"Oh you know. Cuddling, feeding each other popcorn and am I forgetting something? Oh yeah. Making out!"

Mercedes was silent for a moment as she tried to comprehend what Finn had said. That was really unlike Kurt. It took him weeks of dating Blaine before he felt comfortable kissing him without asking first. Now Kurt was making out with Karofsky in the cinema? That didn't sound right at all.

"Finn, are you sure they were making out? They weren't just speaking with their heads real close or anything?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope, definitely making out. I'm sure I heard a moan from one of them too," Finn said.

"So Kurt's dating Karofsky now? Karofsky's actually gay?"

"I don't know! I'd ask Kurt, but then he'd know I was spying on him," he reasoned.

"Well," Mercedes said, "why don't you subtly try and get him to tell you? Like, ask him if he's interested in anyone or something."

"How am I supposed to get him to talk about stuff like that?"

"You talk to him about this sort of stuff all the time. You know, Rachel and stuff. How does he start that up?"

"He brings me a glass of warm milk and then asks me what's going on in my life," Finn answered, remembering how Kurt had done it pretty much every night when they first began living together and had continued doing it once in a while ever since.

"Why don't you do the same? Take him some warm milk and ask what's going on in his life," Mercedes instructed.

"You know, that's not actually a bad idea." Finn paused when he heard a door slam downstairs and shuffling in the hall. "I have to go. Kurt's back. I'll talk to you later!"

"You'd better, Frankenteen. I want details!"

He heard Kurt go up to his room and decided that it would be a good time to talk to him. When his date was fresh on his mind. So Finn got up, ran downstairs, heated up a glass of milk and ran back up the stairs to Kurt's room. When he got there, he knocked three times and waited for Kurt to call him in. As soon as he entered, Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Erm, can I help you Finn?" he asked.

"I brought you a glass of warm milk. It's pretty cold outside," Finn excused.

"I see... Well, thank you?"

Finn approached Kurt and put the glass of warm milk on his bedside table. Instead of hurrying back off to his room, however, he took a seat at Kurt's desk.

"So..." Finn started. "How were the girls?"

"They were good. We didn't really get much shopping done, but it was nice seeing them," Kurt lied, analysing Finn's face to see if what he was saying was registering.

"That's cool. Have you spoken to Blaine recently?"

"Erm, no, not really. Last time I spoke to him he tried to get back with me, but I kind of miss him," Kurt explained.

"You want to get back together with him?"

"No! No, no, no. I just miss having him as a friend. It was nice having someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me?" Finn suggested.

"I know, but some stuff is easier to talk to with Blaine. No offence, but you're my brother and I can assure you I don't want to hear about your make out sessions with Rachel, do I?"

"Who have _you_ been having make out sessions with?" Finn asked, a little too eagerly.

"Oh, Finn. You're so funny. I haven't been having make out sessions with anyone."

"No? So there's no one after Blaine?"

"Well..." Kurt teased. "No, it's no one."

"Oh, tell me!" Finn screeched like a small child.

"It's nothing," Kurt insisted. "He's just a friend. He's nice."

"Oh, yeah? Who is it?"

"You don't know him," Kurt said. He was finding this absolutely hilarious.

"You never know. What's his name?"

"You honestly, won't know him. It's nothing anyway. Not like we've been making out in dark rooms or anything. Nothing for you to worry about, Finn," Kurt insisted, trying to hide his smirk at Finn's disappointment.

"You'd tell me if you were, yeah?"

"Finn. You're my brother. Of course I wouldn't."

"Kuuuuuuuurt!"

"Look, if I get a boyfriend, you'll be one of the first to know. I promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to change," Kurt said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Fine," Finn huffed, and retreated back to hid bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, Kurt picked up the phone and went to dial Mercedes' number. His head had been reeling ever since the cinema and he needed to talk to someone, but just as he was hovering over her number, he realised he couldn't talk to her without giving away that he was going on fake dates. He wouldn't be able to keep who with from her, she would get suspicious.

He sat back down on his bed and pondered over what to do. Who else could he talk to? Well, he knew one person he could talk to, but he wasn't sure whether or not they would listen.

Deciding he'd take a chance, make amends and get some stuff of his chest, he ran his finger over his phone and found Blaine's number.


	11. Chapter 11

_**[A/N] Needed to update! I've had a busy few days! Had my braces off, got my exam results, been looking for school things for next month and I've also been looking for a costume for a fancy dress party. And I've still not got one. I know you probably want some Kurt/Dave, but I promise next chapter! Thanks to my readers :D**_

* * *

"Kurt?" was the first thing Blaine said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Why are you calling me? Aren't you pissed off at me?"

"Don't worry about it. I know I was angry at you, but I kind of miss having you around as a friend," Kurt explained.

"Look, Kurt. I know I've said it before but I truly am sorry about what happened. I know it was wrong and I know you'll never forgive me and all that and I feel terrible, but I hate not being around you. I miss talking to you. You know, my brother called And told me he's going to come and visit and the only person I could think to call was you. I was kind of scared you'd yell at me though," Blaine rambled.

"It's fine, Blaine. I guess I wasn't happy with you, but I'm kind of over it. I don't mind you calling to talk to me at all. I do want to ask one thing though."

"What's that, Kurt?"

"Are you dating Sebastian now?"

Blaine hesitated before answering. "Would you be mad if I was?"

"No. It'd actually make what I'm about to say a lot easier," Kurt insisted.

"Go ahead."

"I need some advice. Some ... boy advice."

"Oh, yeah? Who's the lucky guy?" Blaine asked.

"I don't suppose you remember David Karofsky?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. He waited for Kurt to add something, but when he didn't he gasped. "What? Him?"

"Look, we're both over what happened. He apologised to me and I admitted that I didn't help much with the situation either. Anyway, when everything was happening the other week, he was nice and helped a lot. We started hanging out and he's really cool. But..."

"But what, Kurt? What happened?"

"Well, today, we were at the cinema and Finn followed us and was spying on us. We decided to trick him a little and pretend we were on a date. We did cute things like cuddling and stuff, but then I suggested we drive him crazy and kiss. And we did. And..."

"And..." Blaine repeated.

"And it was amazing. I think the first kiss between us kind of scared me and I thought it'd be like that again. Kind of rough and angry and harsh. But it was soft and nice."

"So, you like him? Or kissing him?"

"I don't know. I liked kissing him, but I'm not sure if I like him. He's really nice and he makes me feel really good. I'm just not sure if I like him or if I like his attention. He makes effort to hang out or to text. When I was upset, he made me feel like I was worth something. He made me feel like it wasn't the end of the world," Kurt explained.

"Well, Kurt. Think of how you felt when you were pretending to be on a date. When you were cuddling and whatever. How did you feel then? Is that something you'd like to happen again?"

Kurt thought hard about it. The way he felt wrapped in Dave's arms; safe and comfortable. It was definitely something he'd want to happen again.

"It felt good. I really would like something like that to happen again."

"Well, there's your answer," Blaine said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Does he like you too?"

"I don't know. He's always saying really nice things and he even said I deserve the best. But I don't know if he was saying all those things because he wanted to cheer me up, because he's just being nice or because he had feelings for me."

"Why don't you talk to him? See how he feels about you," Blaine suggested.

"I guess I could try. Thanks, Blaine."

"It's not problem, Kurt. It's just good to hear from you. I know I've messed everything up and I get it if you want some space, but I'm here for you whenever."

"Blaine, I'm honestly over it. Now that I think about it, things wouldn't have worked out between us. I really liked you and all, but we were too similar. But I like having you as my friend. I can talk to you about stuff like this, where as I could never talk to Mercedes or Rachel about it," Kurt explained.

"I guess not. It'd be nice to have you as a friend again Kurt. And to be honest, I've had no one to talk to about Sebastian. Nick and Jeff are still mad at me, David and Wes get awkward when I go all boy talk on them and I'm not really as close with the rest of the warblers," Blaine admitted.

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make things bad between us."

"Nope. That's fine. Just text or call. You never know, if things all work out then maybe we could double date," Kurt chuckled.

"Keep me updated, okay?"

"Will do, Blaine!" Kurt assured him.

"I'd best go, I'm out with Cooper tomorrow and I have to be up early.."

"Okay, have fun. Tell me how it goes with Cooper?"

"Will do. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

As soon as they'd both hung up, Kurt's fingers worked at his phone composing a new message.

To David: Hey, Dave. Finn's a bit freaked I think. It was kind of hilarious. Fancy meeting up tomorrow? I'll tell you all about it!

He sent the message off and started putting his school things away, but was interrupted when not two minutes later, his phone buzzed.

From David: Ha, can't wait to hear about it. I have a free house tomorrow; dad's working and mum's out with an old friend so if you want you can come over.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. Not that he hadn't been in an empty house with Dave before, but after having his conversation with Blaine be realised how different things were.

To David: That sounds great! Text me your address and I'll see you tomorrow :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**I have a whole variety of reasons for why I haven't posted recently, but I'm planning on scheduling time to write over my week so that I don't leave it this long again. My laptop hasn't been working recently, but I've just (and I mean literally less than an hour ago) got an iPad so I'm hoping it'll help me have my writing mobile and all that jazz. This chapter should probably be much longer considering the fact that I haven't posted in forever, but I was really unsure about it. Youll have to tell me what you think :D I'll be scheduling myself some time to write and I will not let it be too long!**_

* * *

Kurt pulled up in front of the house and had the check the address again. This couldn't be David's house. It was a large, brick house, probably twice the size of Kurt's. The drive was partly covered by a huge lawn, which was beautifully kept. The only thing that confirmed that it was Dave's address was that his car was parked in the drive.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Dave's house to be like - an ordinary suburban semi-detached maybe - but it was definitely not this.

Kurt parked beside Dave's car and climbed out, gazing at the house in wonder.

Dave answered the door with a wide grin on his face, but it dropped when he saw Kurt's shocked face.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"You're ... rich?"

Dave flushed as soon as it was said.

"I am not rich!" Dave insisted and stepped aside to allow room for Kurt to enter into the hallway. It was nicely decorated in Kurt's opinion. Not exactly posh like you'd expect the inside of a house like this to be, but it seemed cosy. It was comforting.

"You do realise that your house is huge, right?" Kurt asked and raised an eyebrow at Dave.

"Well, it was my grandad's house originally. He gave it to mum in his will and she didn't have the heart to sell it. Even if we do have a few too many rooms," Dave explained. "My parents do have pretty good jobs, but if it weren't for him we wouldn't bother buying a house so big for the three of us."

Dave lead Kurt through a door and into the living room, which was decorated with dark, leather sofas and a glass coffee table. There was a large TV on the wall and an array of machines set on shelves below it.

Kurt was lead to a sofa where they both took a seat.

"No siblings?"

"Well, I have a brother. He's older and lives in Florida, but he visits every so often and at Christmas and birthdays."

"Does he know about you?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"No, I was planning on telling him on his next visit actually. Which I believe will be in a few weeks for mum's birthday."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I'm hoping well. My brother has never been that judgmental, but he's also never shown signs of being accepting. My whole family is really hard to read."

"That's where you must get it from," Kurt commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're pretty hard to read. I mean, I was sure that you absolutely hated me. In fact, I thought you were just like any other dumb jock - a homophobic asshole with no heart and no cares. You managed to hide the you that I know now pretty well," Kurt explained.

"I never really thought about it like that." Dave paused, as if pondering the subject, before snapping into action.

"Right! Want a drink? I still need to hear about Finn!"

Once they'd got drinks, Kurt told Dave about the conversation he'd had with Finn the previous night, both laughing at his determination and obliviousness.

"I'm not sure whether I'm more worried about the fact he knows I'm gay or because he's gullible enough to believe you'd date me! " Dave laughed.

"I don't think he's worried about you being gay. More about you macking on his 'little brother'," Kurt said. He paused, cocking his head slightly, and eyed Dave. "What's wrong with me dating you?"

Dave raised his eyebrows at Kurt, quickly allowing his eyes to inspect Kurt's appearance. "Well, I'm not exactly your type, am I?"

"You're not?" Kurt asked.

"Remember? You don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty," Dave reminded him, an amused smile playing his lips.

Kurt half groaned and half laughed, hiding his eyes with one hand. "Did I really say that? Honestly, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking what an asshole I was and you were trying to hurt my feelings?" Dave suggested.

"Well, did I succeed?"

"Az kind of wondered why I started staying behind an extra hour after practise to work out and why I started showering twice as often as a normal person should."

Kurt groaned again.

"I am such an idiot!"

"No, you're not. I've done much worse things. I'm actually quite glad you said those things. It was the motivation I needed to work out more," Dave insisted.

"I still feel terrible."

"Don't. Just forget about it. Let's just watch a film or talk and forget about it."

"Sure. What films do you have?"

"I have a billion in my room. Want to go pick one?"

"Lead the way, Karofsky," Kurt said with a smile.

Dave stood up and headed out of the room and up the stairs, Kurt following shortly behind. It gave an opportunity for Kurt to look around more and he enjoyed marvelling at the large rooms they passed. Dave's room was at the end of the landing. It was another surprise for Kurt - quite child like and bright. The walls were blue and scattered with posters of sports teams and bands. A few wooden airplanes hung from the ceiling, calmly swaying from the breeze coming from an open window. A large double bed sat in the centre of one wall, covered with a pale blue blanket. Kurt smiled at the room as he took in each detail and Dave watched him, flushing slightly as he realised how childish his room was.

Before he could get more embarrassed he headed to a set of doors, which he flung open to reveal a walk in wardrobe. A set of shelves, beside his clothes, was stacked with DVDs from floor to ceiling. Dave apparently wasn't kidding about having a billion films.

"So, I don't know what you want to watch. I don't have that many musicals or chick flicks but you might find something you like. I have a whole load of Disney," Dave explained and allowed room for Kurt to stand in front of the DVDs.

Kurt scanned the boxes until he found a film he'd enjoy. "Hey, how about The Lion King," he suggested, running his finger down the spine of the DVD box.

"Sounds good to me," Dave confirmed and took the film from the shelf.

They made their way back to the living room and Kurt watched as Dave set up the DVD.

"You know I'm going to embarrass myself by crying at this film, right?"

Dave chuckled and took his seat next to Kurt. "It's cool. My mum usually uses me as a human tissue when she's watching her chick flicks."

"Your mum sounds nice," Kurt commented. "Well, from what I've heard about her. I'd like to meet her sometime"

"I'm sure you will someday," Dave assured him.

Kurt smiled at him, but turned his head away to watch the film. Dave sighed an settled back into the sofa.

Kurt was right. It wasn't long before he was sniffling away, and Dave couldn't stop his breath from hitching when Kurt leaned his head down onto his shoulder. It was an automatic reaction for Dave to drape his arm around Kurt, and he regretted for a moment, until he realised Kurt didn't seem to care.

They were close. Very close. Okay, so they'd been closer before. In fact, full frontal snogging was probably the closest he'd been to Kurt. But now there was a difference. They were alone, they no longer hated each other and now that Dave had had a taste of what being so close to Kurt was like he wanted more.

Kurt could feel Dave's eyes watching him and turned his head to look up at him. He smiled, his eyes analysing Dave's face. Their noses were barely an inch from touching and Kurt couldn't help but think that, if he really wanted to, he could just lean up and...

"Davey! I'm home!"

Kurt and Dave both separated, Dave's arm returning to his side and Kurt lifting his head so that it was no longer on Dave's shoulder. They both turned their heads to the door from where the voice had come.

"Looks like you're going to meet my mum after all," Dave muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**[A/N] Just like in m story, the lack of updates on this is due to lack of time and writer's block and unfortunately this is only a short chapter. But I forced myself to write I because its long overdue. So feel special because I gave up my French homework for this! **_

* * *

"I know I'm home early," Linda Karofsky continued as she took off her shoes and headed into the living room, "but it turns out Shelley's son had been asked to go to last minute football practise and had no on to drive him and... Oh hello, who's this?"

"I'm Dave's friend, Kurt," Kurt said with a smile.

Linda looked at Dave, who was raising his eyebrows to signal for her to respond.

"Oh, of course. Kurt. Dave's friend," she stated, a small smile playing at her lips. "Hello, Kurt. It's very nice to meet you."

"And you Mrs Karofsky."

"Oh, please, call me Linda," she grinned. "So, what are you boys doing?"

"We were watching The Lion King," Dave explained quickly.

"Oh good choice," Linda said. "Did you guys want some lunch?"

"Sure, mum," Dave said, with a smile at Kurt who was smiling back. "I'm going to go and get another drink. Want one?"

"Sure," Kurt answered and Dave collected their glasses, dragging his mum out of the room as he exited.

"Aw, Davey," Linda cooed when they'd entered the kitchen. "He's a cutie. Sorry to interrupt your date."

"Mum!" Dave exclaimed, thanking the fact that his living room was a few rooms from the kitchen so Kurt (hopefully) wouldn't hear them. "This is not a date! If it was I'm sure I could better than having him over for The Lion King."

"I'd hope so too." She paused, watching as Dave poured his and Kurt's drinks. "So when are you two going on a date?"

"Mum! Just because I like him, doesn't mean I'm asking him out!"

"Why not? Isn't that how it works?"

"No. It's not. He doesn't like me that way," Dave insisted.

"How do you know? You have been spending a lot of time with him."

"Well, he needed someone to help him get over Blaine and I just happened to be there."

"You can't be too sure. But I guess it's up to you. I'm just saying, get in there before someone else does," Linda said with a smirk and began to prepare lunch.

"Mum!" Dave groaned.

"What? He's cute!"

Dave once more groaned and took his drinks, leaving his mum smirking in the kitchen.

"So I take it you're not on the football team with Dave," Linda said at lunch as she passed around the salad.

"No, football's not exactly my forte," Kurt admitted. "I was at one point though. Only for a few games. I was a kicker. But now I usually go to support my brother."

"Oh, you have a brother on the team?" said Linda.

"Yes. Well, step-brother. Finn Hudson?" said Kurt.

"Finn Hudson's your step-brother?"

"Yeah, his mum married my dad earlier this year," he explained.

"Oh I remember Finn. Always had massive growth spurts whenever the boys caught up with him. Such a sweet kid. Though I seem to recall him once breaking one of my lamps during a game of wrestling," Linda recalled.

"Finn used to play here?"

"Yeah. Dave, Finn, Azimio, Noah and Matt were inseparable. I haven't seen him in a while. How's he doing?"

"Still incredibly tall. Not the brightest crayola in the box but he's sweet. We got off to a rocky start, but we're getting there with the whole brother thing," Kurt said.

"Oh, did you not get on when your dad met his mum?" Linda inquired.

"Well, we got on, but he found it hard accepting me. Especially when we shared a room. He always felt uncomfortable around me so he had to kind of adapt to living with me. We had a bit of a fall out, made up, but we still got separate rooms."

"That's too bad that you started like that, but as long as you get on now I guess. Dave and his brother were constantly arguing, until he moved to Florida. Now, whenever they meet up they're like best friends!"

"I wouldn't say we're like best friends," Dave said. "Unless best friends take the mick out of you at every opportunity and push you in lakes."

"Have you met some of my friends?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, but the people in glee are mad... Except for you of course. You're relatively normal. For a glee club member," Dave jested.

"Glee club, huh?"

"They're actually really good! Okay, maybe Push It was a bit extreme, but it was the first performance," said Dave with a smirk,

"You remember Push It?" Kurt gasped.

"Kurt, how could anyone forget Push It? Best way to start Sophomore year ever!" he laughed.

"We started off Junior year with Toxic?"

"You guys have a habit of starting sex riots," Dave stated with a chuckle.

"Glee club sounds a lot different to when I was a member..." Linda commented.

"You were in glee?" asked Kurt.

"I sure was. We weren't the best group - never really won many competitions - but that group had all my closest friends in it. They're the people I'm still close with now. Anyway, where do you think David got his musical talent from?"

"Dave has musical talent?" Kurt said, turning wide eyed to Dave.

"I do not have musical talent!" Dave protested, but his mother scoffed.

"Stop being modest! You can sing and play guitar!"

"You can play guitar?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"I only learnt because Az told me it'd get me a girlfriend!" he insisted.

"And we see how well that worked out," Kurt laughed. "The singing then?"

"I can't sing!"

"You always sing when I put my Duran Duran CDs on," Linda smirked.

"Just because I do, doesn't mean I'm good at it," Dave insisted.

"Well, I think your voice is lovely!"

"Erm, thank you mum."

"I expect you to be playing guitar sometime soon," Kurt added and grinned. Dave grinned back and Linda couldn't help but smile at the way they looked at each other. If they didn't start dating soon, she'd have to do something about it!


	14. Chapter 14

_**[A/N] I have no excuses for lateness and shortness of this chapter. I suck I know. I still hope you enjoy :) **_

* * *

"Dave?"

Dave looked up to see his dad standing in the doorway to his room. He put the football magazine he was reading down on the bed side cabinet.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Erm, I've just been on the phone to Connor. He's coming home at the weekend and staying for the next couple of weeks," Paul informed him.

"Oh, cool," said Dave. He waited for his dad to continue or leave, but when he didn't he spoke up again. "Anything else?"

"Your mum and I were wondering if you were planning on telling him?" he said with a tone of question.

"I think so. It would be easier than hiding it from him. I want to tell him myself though."

"That's great son. We're real proud of you, you do know that right?"

"Yes, dad!" Dave laughed.

"Good," Paul grinned. "If you need me, you know where I am!"

Dave smiled as his father left. He was so happy that things between him and his dad hadn't changed. In fact, if anything they'd got closer. Sure, at first it had been kind of awkward, as if Paul wasn't sure what to do with a gay son or expected Dave to suddenly turn into someone he's not. But soon, he realised Dave was the same as he had always been. Although Dave wouldn't think of going to his dad for relationship advice or to talk about boys, he was sure they were a lot closer than they had been.

* * *

Dave smiled at the text he received from Kurt.

_Good luck with your brother! I hope all goes well! :)_

He was now waiting for Connor's arrival and was getting impatient. He hadn't seen his brother for months and he always worried he'd have changed since the last time he saw him. What if he'd been hanging around with a bunch of homophobes and he'd hate Dave as soon as he revealed his secret? What if he didn't want to know his own brother anymore?

Dave was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a key clicking in the lock. His parents were back with Connor and now Dave was beginning to feel worried.

"We're back!" called his mother. The sound of shoes been taken off and bags been abandoned in the hallway echoed up onto the landing and Dave took a deep breath before stepping onto the landing and walking to the top of the stairs.

He looked down to see his parents and the familiar dark haired man. Connor looked up and saw Dave standing at the top of the stairs. He smiled as soon as he did. This was a good sign, right?

"Bro!" Connor yelled and Dave grinned as he stepped down the stairs and into his brother's open arms.

"Hey, Connor!" Dave greeted.

"Hey yourself little brother. God, I'm sure you haven't always been this tall!" Connor said, pulling out of the hug but keeping a hold of David by his arms, examining him. "Woah, dude, have you been working out too? Who you trying to impress?"

Connor laughed, obviously only joking, but Dave gulped and had to force his smile.

"Good flight?" Dave asked, attempting to steer the subject away from himself.

"Nope. I hate flying! But it'll be worth it for some of mum's lasagne. I swear I've been craving the stuff since I left!"

"You'll be sick of it by the time you leave. She's been making it all week!" Dave complained.

"I could never get sick of it!"

The boys shared a grin before continuing to take Connor's bags upstairs. Dave realised how much he'd missed his brother and hoped their relationship would stay the same when he found out the truth about Dave.

* * *

"So it turns out the girl he'd been speaking to was actually 20 years older than him!" Connor finished, the rest of the family joining his laughter as he ended the story. "Seriously, the guys are hilarious. I'll have to bring them to meet you sometime."

"Oh, we'd love to honey," said Linda, before taking a dainty sip of her drink.

"So Davey. How's school?" Connor asked.

"Erm, good, I guess. It's ... school," Dave replied, looking at his dinner plate.

"You still in football? All the trouble you were in a while back sorted?"

"Yeah, I'm still in football. We're doing alright actually. And yeah, all the trouble's sorted. It wasn't one of my finest moments, but I'm over all that now," Dave assured him.

"Got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Dave nearly choked on a fork full of lasagne. He quickly swallowed it, chancing a glance at his mother who gave me a reassuring look. Now was as good a time as any to tell his brother right? In fact it was perfect.

Dave looked up at his brother who was still waiting for an answer.

"No. No girlfriend," he mumbled. He couldn't do it. He couldn't explain why he didn't have a girlfriend and he immediately regretted not telling him.

"That's cool dude. In your own time. You'd love the girls in our dorm building in Florida! Tall, tan, beautiful and they're all so nice and funny. You'll have to come visit sometime and I'll introduce you to some," Connor said, ending with a wink in Dave's direction.

Dave attempted a smile at his brother, but it drooped so he concentrated on his dinner, leaving his brother to go back to chatting to his parents.

* * *

"Hey bro!" Connor greeted as he stepped into Dave's room. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not!" Dave replied, setting his homework aside and sitting up on his bed. "You want something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk. I noticed how you were at dinner and I guessed you didn't want to discuss it in front of mum and dad," Connor said. Dave blinked at was, waiting for him to elaborate. "I know what's going on Dave!"

"Y-you do?" Dave stammered.

"Yeah! It's super obvious!" Connor smirked and came and sat on the bed beside Dave. He rested a comforting hand on Dave's shoulder and smiled at his brother. "You have a crush on someone, don't you!"

Dave let out a deep breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. At least they weren't getting straight to the point and Dave recalled the way he'd told his parents. Maybe using the crush to explain his sexuality was a useful.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dave shrugged.

"They good looking?"

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

"You asked her out?"

"No. Not yet."

"What's stopping you?" Connor questioned, raising a eyebrow.

"I've not been the nicest guy in the past. And they're just out of a relationship!" Dave explained.

"Ah, I see. And do I get a name?"

Dave sighed deeply before meeting his brother's eyes.

"Kurt Hummel."


	15. Chapter 15

_**[A/N] So, I've found the cure for writer's block. Apparently it's not going to bed until half 5 in the morning and waking up at 8. I always seem to write more when I stay up until the early hours... Anyway, after this there should only be a couple of chapters left, but I hope you've enjoyed it up until now. Thank you for reading and being patient with me and all your feedback! Thank you all so much!**_

* * *

"Kurt Hummel," Connor repeated. Dave drew in a deep breath and nodded. "The name sounds familiar."

"Back when I was having my problems at school?" Dave prompted.

"Ah. He was the one you bullied?" Dave nodded an affirmative. "And you have a crush on him?" He nodded again. "So you're gay and you bullied a guy for being gay?" He nodded once more.

And then Connor did the unexpected. He began to laugh. A long, hearty laugh that he couldn't seem to control.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked, glaring slightly at his brother.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Dave, but that is just great. It's like the epitome of pulling pigtails! You're such a dork!" Connor chuckled.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"About me being... y'know... gay," Dave muttered.

"Course not, bro. I have no problem with that. Just no detailed descriptions of going down on a dude. I do not need to hear that from my little brother!" Connor insisted.

David stared in awe at his brother for a moment before he launched himself into his arms and squeezed him tightly, thanking whatever higher power there was out there for blessing him with such a perfect family.

"So, I take it the 'rents know?" Connor asked when he finally escaped his younger brother's grasp.

"Yeah, I told them a while back. They took it well. Well, dad was a bit awkward at first but he got used to the idea. Mum's trying to get me to ask Kurt out. She thinks he's gorgeous"

"Mum met him?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was round here and she came home early so we had lunch with her," Dave explained.

"Oh so you've been bringing him over here, huh?" his brother asked, smirking and his eyes widening suggestively.

"Shut up. We're friends. That's all," he confirmed.

"Oh yeah? And why haven't you made a move? I thought I'd taught you better than that!"

"I told you. He got out of a relationship not long ago. And it didn't exactly end well. I don't even know if he's over it," Dave explained.

"So, what, you're going to be just friends with him forever?" Connor questioned.

"No." He thought about it before correcting himself. "Probably, I don't know."

"Look, dude. You're a Karofsky. And we Karofsky men get our women... or men in your case. So stop being so negative, get your ass in gear and go win him over!"

"It's not that easy!" David insisted.

"And why not?" his brother challenged.

"First off, I do not deserve him. After the way I treated him I'm lucky that he's even friends with me! I mean, I threatened him, I slushied him, I practically forced myself on him-"

"You what?" Connor interrupted.

"Oh, erm, back before he transferred he got really pissed off at me and confronted me in the locker room, yelling and screaming all this stuff at me." Dave paused, shuddering at the memory of that day. "And I kissed him."

"What? Dude, how did that happen?"

"I'm not sure." Dave refused to let his eyes meet Connor's. "It just did. And he hated it. And he hated me."

"But there's always the opportunity to redo that, right? Like you could forget that it ever happened and have a second kiss?" Connor asked.

"Erm, actually, that wasn't our only kiss."

Connor stared wide eyed at Dave. "Go on..."

"Well, we were at the cinema this one time-"

"On a date?" Connor cut him off.

"No, we were just out as friends. Anyway, his step brother followed us and was spying on us. So Kurt suggested we teased him a little and pretended we were on a date. We cuddled, fed each other popcorn, you know, all couple-y. Then he suggested we drive him crazy and his face was super close to mine and I really should have said no, but how could I when he was offering it? Like, I know it meant nothing to him, but I couldn't help but indulge," David quickly clarified.

"Wow. Erm, has he said anything about it since?"

"No. Well, he told me about his step brother's reaction. Nothing more about it though. Like we haven't talked about it. But why would we? It meant nothing to him. It was just acting."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's too good for me!" Dave exclaimed.

Connor paused, his eyes examining David's expression. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"Of course I do. I can never be what he wants. What he deserves. He's great. Amazing. The kindest, smartest, most gorgeous guy ever. He deserves someone like him. You do realise that if I were to date him, I'd be a secret. No one at school knows about me. Well, obviously he does and now Finn, but no one else. How would I break to the team that they have a homo changing with them?"

"Dude, don't talk like that. Look, if this is about coming out then obviously you have to do it at your own pace. No one can force you out, but think about the benefits of it. You could date Kurt, it'd confirm who your real friends are and you'd no longer have to hide. But like I say, you can't do it if you're not ready." Connor laid a friendly hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Dave looked up and met his eye. "And I think you need to talk to Kurt. Tell him how you feel. Otherwise nothing's going to happen."

"I guess so," Dave murmured.

"It'll work out in the end Dave. I promise," Connor vowed.

Dave directed a sad smile at his brother and was rewarded with a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Connor. You're honestly the best brother I could ever ask for."

"Aw, shucks, little bro. Your not too bad yourself," Connor laughed. "Now, c'mon. Lets go watch some action movies before you go all soppy on me!"

Dave laughed and allowed his brother to drag him to the living room. He really couldn't wish for a better family.

* * *

It was later that night and they were halfway through their second film when the doorbell rang. Their parents were out with friends and so it was just Dave and Connor. Connor reached for the remote control to pause the film so he could answer the door.

"I got this one, little bro," Connor said before getting up and heading out. Dave listened as his brother opened the front door.

"Oh, hi. You must be Dave's brother," he heard a familiar voice say and he immediately jumped up and rushed to the front door. When he got into the hallway, sure enough, he spotted Kurt standing in the doorway. He grinned at the boy and made his way forward,

"Hey! Kurt!" he greeted, ignoring the way his brother smiled knowingly.

"Hi, Dave. Erm, I left my jacket here the other day and I kind of need it for tomorrow," Kurt explained.

"Oh, of course. Come in. I'll get it for you," Dave said. Kurt stepped in and Dave tore his gaze away for a moment to look at his brother. "Oh! And this is my brother, Connor. Connor, this is my friend Kurt," he added.

"Very nice to meet you Kurt," Connor said.

"You too," Kurt replied.

"Erm, Dave. I'm just heading out to get ... er... milk," Connor said. "Won't be long!"

Connor shoved his shoes on and headed out the door throwing a wink and mouthing 'Youre welcome' over his shoulder.

Dave shifted uncomfortably. He knew what he needed to do, but before he could ask, Kurt spoke.

"Actually, I'll admit that I didn't just come to get my jacket. Though I do need it, I was kind of wondering if I could talk to you," Kurt admitted. "I was going to the other day, but then your mum showed up and I liked talking to her too much to drag you away." He smirked a little and Dave nearly melted. Since when did Kurt have such an effect on him? Oh yeah. Always.

"Erm, sure. Want to go sit down in the living room and I'll run upstairs and grab your jacket?"

He watched as Kurt disappeared into the living room and quickly rushed upstairs, grabbing the jacket from where it hung in Dave's wardrobe. Admittedly, he quite liked the idea of it being there and, although he didn't like to admit it, he had taken it out a few times. Kurt's scent lingered on it and Dave craved that scent.

He hopped down the stairs and made his was into the living room where Kurt had already positioned himself on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other. He smiled as Dave entered. Dave strolled over to him and took a seat beside the boy, handing him his jacket as he did.

"Thanks," Kurt said, laying it out gently over his lap.

"No problem," Dave said and shot his friend a smile. "So, what did you want to talk about?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**[A/N] So, Erm, this kis sort of the last chapter before the epilogue! *gasp*! I had to bring the story to a close because I knew I'd keep you guys waiting ages for updates and I feel bad. Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm doing for the epilogue, but I'll try and make it long and I'll try and get it up soon! Thank you for reading guys! **_

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kurt looked down at his fingers, which he was fidgeting in his lap above his jacket. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Dave.

"Right. I needed to talk to you. Erm, I should probably explain in full," he began. "Last week, I was talking to Blaine..."

"Oh," Dave replied, frowning slightly. He could see where this was going. "So you've made up with him?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "I kind of needed him. Like, before we dated, he was my best friend. He was the one I went to for advice, who knew me enough to tell me what I was feeling even when I didn't know myself, who was always there for me. Being away from him for so long made me realise how much I needed him. Obviously I was mad at him to begin with, but I couldn't stay mad at him forever."

"I see. So, erm, you're friends with Blaine again?"

"Yeah. And I was talking to him last week. I really needed some advice and so I called up Blaine. He was really the only person I could ask."

Dave felt slightly hurt that Kurt couldn't come to him, especially since he'd been doing that since he and Blaine broke up, and apparently it showed because Kurt quickly rushed to explain.

"Not that I can't come to you for advice. I mean, you're such a good friend to me. Really. I can trust you with anything, but this was a little different. I was a little confused about my feelings towards someone and Blaine's really the only one who could tell me how I felt."

"Oh," breathed Dave. Great. Kurt had feelings for someone. Now he was going to have to pretend he was super happy for Kurt when he asked this other guy out. Perfect.

"And he helped me work things out and I realised I definitely like him. Not Blaine. This other guy."

"Have you told this guy?"

"No, not yet. That's actually why I'm here."

Dave tilted his head slightly in confusion and furrowed his brow. "You need help telling this guy? Why didn't you ask Blaine?"

"I did ask Blaine. That's the reason I'm here. I need to talk to you," Kurt explained, raising his eyebrows and watching Dave's expression carefully.

"Wait, I'm not following..."

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Kurt sighed when Dave just watched him expectedly. "Oh, for God's sake! It's you, you idiot!"

"It's me?"

"The guy I like! It's you!"

Dave just stared at Kurt, mouth agape. He couldn't be sure if he was hearing things. Kurt actually liked him? As in, like liked him?

When Dave failed to change his facial expression Kurt suddenly began to panic, thinking he'd made a mistake.

"Oh my God, you don't like me that way. I've been making it all up in my head and now you're going to freak out and you won't want to be my friend anymore. I shouldn't have listened to Blaine, I mean, it's not like be gives the best advice anyway and when it comes to you I always seem to do the wrong thing and oomph -"

Dave had managed to take some control of himself half way through Kurt's rambling. But apparently not enough to stop him from lunging forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt took a moment to comprehend what was happening, but when he finally did, he responded immediately, kissing back.

Their third kiss was once again different to their previous kisses. Their first being rough and for all the wrong reasons, the second being cautious and careful, neither wanting to push the other too far, but this one was perfect. Both boys pouring everything that had been building for ages into the kiss.

The kiss began chaste, both boys revelling in the feeling of the warm lips against their own, but soon it wasn't enough. Kurt brought his hand up to cup Dave's jaw, carefully tracing it with one finger, and Dave let out a small gasp at the touch, giving Kurt the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, both boys gave in to the need for oxygen and their lips detached. But

Kurt's finger still lingered on Dave's jaw and their foreheads stayed leaning against each other. They stayed silent for a moment, blue eyes gazing into hazel ones and vice

versa.

Dave finally broke the silence, muttering, "Wow. Is this really happening?"

Kurt grinned and let out a small chuckle. "I really hope so," Kurt whispered back.

"I'm going to wake up any minute. I'm sure."

"So... You feel the same? I mean, you're not just kissing me to shut me up? Or because you feel sorry for me?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

"Of course I feel the same! I thought the fact that I turn into a complete dopey idiot around you was evidence enough on the way I feel about you. I've been thinking about kissing you since our last kiss," Dave admitted.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to give Dave a single chaste kiss on the lips. "Me too," he whispered.

The two met half way for their third kiss of the night and were prepared to let themselves get lost in it, when a throat was cleared from the doorway. Dave and Kurt sprang apart and whipped their heads around to see Connor standing in the doorway, a bottle of milk dangling between his fingers and a smirk on his face.

"I should have seen this coming, but I didn't think you'd be sucking face on the couch!" Connor laughed. Both boys blushed and refused to make eye contact with Connor. "Aw, you two are adorable. I'm going to leave you now. Please, continue your previous activities!" And with that, and a wink at his brother, he left.

"I'm sorry," Dave muttered.

"No, don't apologise. I'm glad your brother's so accepting!"

"I guess. He's just a big idiot," he chuckled.

"And I believe he left clear instructions to continue with our previous activities!" Kurt smirked. Dave's face mimicked his as he leaned in to kiss him.

This time when they pulled apart, Dave brought a hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"So what now?" Dave asked, carefully brushing a thumb along Kurt's cheekbone.

"Now," Kurt said, "you're going to let me take you out on a date on Saturday!"

"I wouldn't object," he replied, looking up at Kurt through his lashes.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Because I very much look forward to spending a lot more time with you. As more than friends."

"So what do I get to call you if I'm more than your friend?"

"Would it be too much to suggest boyfriend?" Kurt bit his lip as he waited for Dave's response.

"That sounds kind of perfect," Dave smiled. "If that's the case, how about we go show my new boyfriend off and gross out my brother?"

"I'm in," Kurt smirked and with one final kiss, they left the room, hand in hand.

**The End**

**Until the epilogue at least...**


End file.
